Ex-Husband
by fall711
Summary: Tumagal lang ng tatlong buwan ang married life nina Sendoh at Rukawa. Sa dalawang taon nilang paghihiwalay ay bumalik si Rukawa sa Ryonan para tuluyan ng makipaghiwalay kay Sendoh. Ano ng gagawin ni Akira ng malaman niya na may anak na pala ang kanyang ex-husband sa iba? (SENRU) COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Title:: EX-HUSBAND

Summary: Tumagal lang ng tatlong buwan ang married life nina Sendoh at Rukawa. Sa dalawang taon nilang paghihiwalay ay bumalik si Rukawa sa Ryonan para tuluyan ng makipaghiwalay kay Sendoh. Ano ng gagawin ni Akira ng malaman niya na may anak na pala ang kanyang ex-husband sa iba?

Warning: It contains MALE PREGNANY but it won't be stated in this fic.

Pairing: SendohXRukawa

A/N: This fic is dedicated to all Senru lovers all over the world.!

…

Chapter 1

Ru: Ayako, bahala ka na muna kay Senru, ha? Huwag mong bibigyan masyado ng gatas baka maimpatso siya.

Ayako: Yes, Rukawa.

Ru: Kapag may dumating dito na taong hindi mo naman kilala ay huwag mong patutuluyin.

Ayako: Okay. Kailangan pa bang imemorize yan?

Hinalikan niya ang magdadalawang taong gulang na anak na si Senru. Dalawang buwan mula ngayon ay magse-celebrate na sila ng birthday nito. Ang edad nito ay nagpapaalala rin kung ilan taon na silang hiwalay ni Akira.

Muli niyang tiningnan ang bata. Napakaamo ng mukha nito at manang mana sa kanilang dalawa ni Sendoh pero mas nakuha ni Senru ang features niya at ang ugali naman ay kay Akira. Isinunod niya ang surname ng bata kay Sendoh. July 11, 2011 kasi ang anniversary nilang dalawa ni Akira at July 11, 2013 niya ito pinanganak kaya naisipan niyang pagsamahin ang surname nilang dalawa ni Akira bilang pangalan ng bata.

Sendoh Akira is his husband. Nagkakilala sila nito sa Shohoku graduation party na isinama ng kaibigan niyang si Mitsui. Madali silang nagkapalagayan ng loob at niligawan siya nito ng mahigit pitong buwan at naging magboyfriend sila ng for almost four years bago nagdesisyong magpakasal sa kabila ng pareho ang kanilang kasarian. Pero ilang buwan palang silang nagsasama ng magdesisyon siyang umalis sa kanilang bahay sa Ryonan.

Kung minsan ay iniisip niya kung talagang mahal ba siya ni Sendoh. Kahit na minsan ay hindi ito gumawa ng paraan para muli silang magkabalikan. Hindi ito sumunod sa kanya para amuin siya at pabalikin sa bahay nila sa Ryonan.

Ang katwiran ni Akira, ayon sa kaibigan nitong si Mitsui ay hindi siya pinaalis nito. Siya ang umalis na kusa. Gusto kasi niyang mabuhay sila ng malayo sa mga mata ng mga taga Ryonan. Nang magpakasal kasi silang dalawa ay marami ang nagtaas ng kilay.

Kaya lang daw niya pinakasalan si Akira ay dahil sa security at habol lang daw niya ang kayamanan nito dahil hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng mga tao doon na siya ay isang ulila at mayaman ang angkan ng mga Sendoh. Naapektuhan siya sa tsismis na iyon kahit pa sabihin ni Akira at ng mga magulang nito na huwag ng pansinin ang balita. Kaya naman mas gusto niyang nag iisa na parati pero buhat ng dumating si Akira sa buhay niya ay nagbago siya. Natuto siyang makihalubilo sa iba at natuto ring ngumiti na dati ay hindi niya nagagawa.

Pagtitiisan na sana niya ang tsismis na iyon pero isang araw, pag uwi niya ay nadatnan niya itong may katabing babae sa kama nila.

Tatlong buwan palang silang nakakasal ng mangyari iyon at pakiramdam niya ng mga oras na iyon, gumuho lahat ng pangarap na binuo nila ni Akira. That was the time na bigla siyang nagdisappearing act at walang paalam na umalis.

Dapat naman talaga ay huwag niyang pansinin ang mga tsismis dahil maraming magagandang katangian si Sendoh kaya niya ito minahal. Bukod sa pisikal nitong anyo ay mabait at gentleman ito. Maaalalahanin, maasikaso at napakahaba ng pasensiya nito at ni minsan ay hindi siya nito pinagtaasan ng boses at parang hindi ito nangangawit sa palagi nitong pagngiti. Paanong hindi naman siya maiinlove dito?

'Sayang. Ang saya sana namin. Kumusta na kaya sila ng babaeng iyon?'

Hinimas niya ang noo at hinalikan si Senru.

Ru: Aalis na ako, Ayako. Alagaan mong mabuti si Senru.

Ayako: Sige, Rukawa.. Ingat ka.

…

Habang nagkakatuwaan sa night swimming sina Mitsui at Kogure, Koshino at Jin, Maki at Fujima ay malungkot siyang nakatanaw sa mga ito. Hindi siya nakijoin sa swimming. Sa halip ay nakaupo lang siya sa may hagdanan ng pool. Sweet na sweet kasing tignan ang mga kaibigan niya at mga partners nito pero siya ay naririto at malungkot, nag iisa at namimiss na niya ang kanyang asawa.

Kung sa tutuusin ay siya ang naunang nag asawa sa mga kabigan niya. Dapat ay siya na ang pinaka-fulfilled na ang buhay. Pero hindi. Siya ang hindi maayos ang buhay sa kanilang magkakaibigan.

Naturingan siyang may asawa pero hindi naman niya ito kasama. Hindi niya maamin sa sarili na may kasalanan siya kung bakit tumagal ng dalawang taon ang paghihiwalay nilang mag asawa. Hindi siya gumawa ng move para muling magkasundo at mapabalik ang naglayas na si Rukawa.

Maaaring pride ang umiral sa kanya pero ang katwiran niya, wala siyang alam na kasalanan kay Rukawa para layasan siya nito. At lalong hindi niya matatanggap na kaya ito lumayas ay dahil lang sa hindi niya nasunod ang gusto nito na umalis sila sa Ryonan.

Three months lang silang nagsama ni Rukawa bilang mag asawa. Mas matagal pa noong niligawan niya ito ng mahigit pitong buwan at naging magboyfriend sila ng apat na taon. Sa loob ng tatlong buwan na iyon ay wala siyang matandaang insidente na nagkaroon sila ng matinding away. Katunayan, ng gabing iyon bago maglayas si Rukawa ay nagkaroon pa sila ng masasayang sandali bilang mag asawa. They made love. Everytime they made love, pakiramdam niya ay siya na ang pinakamaswerteng lalaki dahil doon lang niya pwedeng isigaw sa buong mundo, that Rukawa Kaede belongs to him and him alone. Kaya hanggang ngayon ay isang malaking palaisipan sa kanya ang tunay na dahilan ng pang iiwan ni Rukawa sa kanya. Malalim ang kanyang iniisip nang biglang maputol iyon nang sumigaw ang isa niyang kaibigan na nagtatampisaw sa pool.

Maki: Sendoh! Join us! Bakit ka nag iisa diyan?

Sen: Sige lang. Okay lang ako dito.

Ngumiti siya at kumaway sa mga kaibigan para sabihin na okay lang siya doon. Pero alam ng mga kaibigan niya na parang may bumabagabag sa kanya kaya lumangoy si Koshino papalapit sa kanya.

Kosh: Palagay ko, iniisip mo si Rukawa.

Mapaklang ngumiti siya.

Sen: Tama ka. Nang magkasundo kayong dalawa ni Jin ay naisip ko na may mali sa buhay ko.

Kosh: Bakit kasi hindi mo pa asikasuhin ang buhay mo? Bakit hindi mo puntahan si Rukawa kung saan man ito nakatira at yayain mong magsama kayo uling dalawa?

Sen: Alam mo, Kosh, parang ang hirap ng gawin. Saka ayaw kong ibaba ang pride ko kasi hindi ko naman siya pinalayas. Siya ang kusang umalis kaya dapat, siya rin ang kusang bumalik.

Kosh: Bestfriend, magdadalawang taon na kayong hiwalay. Ano ang gusto mong palabasin? Na tutuluyan niyo ng sisirain ang pinagsamahan ninyo?

Sen: Ano pa nga ba ang sisirain? Eh sira na nga.

Kosh: Buo pa rin kayo. Pareho kasi kayong matapat sa isa't isa. Hindi ka pa rin ipinagpapalit ni Rukawa sa iba at ikaw man ay ganun din.

Sen: Malay natin kung may iba na siyang mahal. Hindi naman kasi nagkukwento yang si Mitsui.

Kosh: Dahil hindi ka naman nagtatanong.

Sen: Ayaw ko siyang masanay, Kosh. Kelangan ay marealize niya na siya ang may mali at bumalik siya ng kusa sa akin at dalawang kamay ko siyang tatanggapin. Kung mahal niya ako ay hindi niya ako matitiis.

Kosh: Paano kung ganyan rin ang iniisip ni Rukawa sa iyo? Na kung mahal mo siya ay hindi mo siya matitiis at susunduin mo na siya.

Napabuntong hininga siya. Nahuli siya ni Koshino at wala na siyang maisagot doon.

Kosh: Ilangoy mo nalang muna yang problema mo, Sendoh Akira.

….

Tuwang tuwa siya ng bisitahin siya ni Sakuragi kasama ang asawa nitong si Haruko na pitong buwan na ring buntis ng araw na iyon at kaagad na hinanap ng mga ito si Senru.

Sakuragi: Naku, ang cute cute naman ng inaanak ko.

Ru: Syempre. Kanino pa ba magmamana yan kundi sa akin. Ilang months na nga pala yang tyan ng asawa mo? Mukhang malaki na at malapit na ring lumabas.

Sakuragi: Hah! Ang yabang mo, kitsune! Wish ko lang ay sana hindi maging baklang pulpulin yang anak mo paglaki. Nyahahahaha.

Matiim na pinanlakihan ng mata ni Rukawa si Sakuragi na agad namang ikinatahimik ng huli.

Sakuragi: Joke lang. Ikaw naman,mhindi ka na mabiro. Hehehehe. Seven months na ang tyan ni Haruko at baby boy din ayon sa ultra sound. May makakalaro na si Senru.

Ru: Alam mo ba, ang likot likot na niyan? Hindi mo na pwedeng iwanan basta basta. Wala ng magawa si Ayako kundi bantayan siya.

Haruko: Magdadalawang taon na si Senru, Rukawa. Ilang taon pa at magkakaroon na ng isip yan. Wala ka pa rin bang planong ayusin ang buhay mo?

Ru: Sa puntong ito, wala pa. Bakit pa? Eh wala namang ginagawang aksyon si Akira.

Sakuragi: Eh kung ikaw nalang kaya ang sumuko at bumalik ka na sa Ryonan.

Ru: Ayaw ko nga. Baka kapag ginawa ko iyon ay mawili pa siya at baka mas gumawa pa siya ng mas higit pa doon.

Ayako: Ano ba kasing kasalanan ang tinutukoy mo? Wala ka naman kasing sinasabi sa amin.

Haruko: Oo nga. Ikwento mo naman sa amin para malaman din namin.

Ru: Sa akin nalang iyon. Alam na ni Akira kung ano iyon pero nananatili lang siyang walang kibo.

Sakuragi: Ewan ko sayo. Mahirap lumaki ang bata ng walang ama.

Ru: Anong tingin mo sa akin? Di ba, daddy rin naman ako ni Senru. Kasalanan iyon ng papa niya. At kapag nagsawa na ako sa kahihintay ng paghingi niya ng sorry ay baka maghanap na ako ng bagong daddy or mommy ni Senru.

Sakuragi: Yan ang huwag na huwag mong gagawin. Alalahanin mo kitsune, na hindi gusto ni Kami-sama na paghiwalayin ang pinagsama niya.

Ru: Eh bakit pa niya kami pinayagang paghiwalayin ni Akira? Kung ayaw niya sana kaming maghiwalay eh di sana noong una palang hinadlangan na niya.

Sakuragi: Ayan ka na naman kasi sa pride mo.

Ru: Ibig nyong sabihin, kasalanan ko kung bakit kami naghiwalay?

Haruko: Hindi lang ikaw. Pati si Sendoh. Kayong dalawa ang may kasalanan. Hindi kasalanan ni Kami-sama yon dahil choice nyong dalawa ni Sendoh iyan.

Ru: Naku.. siya ang nagtulak sa akin kung bakit mas pinili ko ang ganitong buhay.

Ayako: At ikaw pa rin ang pwedeng magbago ng buhay na pinili mo.

Umiling siya.

Ru: Hindi na siguro kami magkakabalikan.

Sakuragi: Bakit ka nag iisip ng ganyan? Bakit hindi ka magbalik sa Ryonan at ipakilala si Senru at papanagutin mo siya sa obligasyon niya sa inyong dalawa.

Ru: Sa palagay ba ninyo ay madaling gawin iyon sa ngayon?

Sakuragi: Subukan mo at ng masagot yang tanong mo.

Natigilan siya. Ang totoo, kung susulpot lang si Sendoh sa harapan niya ngayon at sasabihing magsama na sila uli ay tatanggapin niya ito. Hanggang ngayon ay mahal na mahal pa rin niya si Akira. Pride at sama ng loob ang umiiral sa kanya kung bakit nagtiis siyang mahiwalay sa kanyang asawa.

Ru: Haay, kumusta na kaya siya, Sakuragi? Wala ba talaga siyang inuuwing babae doon sa Ryonan matapos kaming maghiwalay?

Sakuragi: Aba'y wala! Minsan nga dumadalaw din kami doon at nakikipagkwentuhan kina Koshino at Mitsui. Bakit ba kasi ipinagpipilitan mong may babae siya eh wala naman talaga?

Ru: Magaling lang siguro siyang magtago.

Ayako: Sa himig ng pananalita mo ay parang babae talaga ang naging dahilan ng away ninyo ah?

Ru: Hay naku. Huwag na huwag nyong itatanong kay Akira ang tungkol dito. Ayaw ko.

Sakuragi: Lahat nga ng sinasabi mo ay sinusunod namin. Hindi namin sinasabi kung nasaan ka at wala rin siyang alam na may anak kayong dalawa. Isa pa, hindi naman siya nagtatanong ng tungkol sa iyo.

Ru: Kita na ninyo? Hindi naman niya ako hinahanap.

Masama ang loob na sabi niya.

Haruko: Pero hindi ka pa naman niya pinapalitan sa buhay niya eh.

Ru: Malay naman ninyo. Baka itinatago lang niya ang babae niya at naghihintay lang ng right time para ilantad ang babae na yon. Ano ba kasing meron ang babaeng yon ng wala ako?

Sakuragi: Tinatanong pa ba yan? Wala ka kasing malaking pwet at boobs saka wala ka ring pe-….

Natigilan si Sakuragi ng bigla itong sinuntok sa tiyan ng asawang si Haruko.

Sakuragi: Ie..Aray! Pe…ra.. Wala ka kasing pera, Rukawa.. Yon ang ibig kong sabihin.

Haruko: Tumahimik ka na Hanamichi kung ayaw mong matulog sa sahig mamaya!

Sakuragi: Sorry na, Haruko darling. Peaceeee.

Binalingan nito si Rukawa.

Haruko: Anong babae ang pinagsasabi mo diyan? Wala namang babae si Sendoh.

Ru: …

Ayako: Kung anu ano kasing iniisip mo eh. Hay naku, Senru, yang daddy mo, ang daming talangka sa ulo. Kung nalalaman lang ng papa mo ang tungkol sa iyo, matutuwa iyon kasi product ka ng daddy at papa mo.

Nagliwanag ang mukha ng bata at ngumiti ito kaya lumabas ang mga ngipin nitong kulang kulang at maliliit pa.

"P-pap..pa-pa..pa…pa." sabi ng bata.

Bumigat ang dibdib niya sa sinabi ni Ayako. Ang hirap talaga ng sitwasyon niya. Imagine, pinalalaki niyang mag isa ang bata. Buti nalang at nakakuha siya ng magandang trabaho, bukod sa encoder siya sa isang toy company ay pumapasok din siyang waiter sa restaurant at marami ang nagbibigay sa kanya ng malalaking tip.

Naisip rin niya na tama sina Ayako. Darating ang panahon na magtatanong ang bata tungkol sa papa nito.

'Pero hindi ako susuko. Kung gusto niyang magkasundo kami ay siya ang gumawa ng paraan.'

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Title: EX-HUSBAND

Summary: Tumagal lang ng tatlong buwan ang married life nina Sendoh at Rukawa. Sa dalawang taon nilang paghihiwalay ay bumalik si Rukawa sa Ryonan para tuluyan ng makipaghiwalay kay Sendoh. Ano ng gagawin ni Akira ng malaman niya na may anak na pala ang kanyang ex-husband sa iba?

Warning: It contains MALE PREGNANY but it won't be stated in this fic.

Pairing: SendohXRukawa

…

Chapter 2

Isang hindi inaasahang bisitang babae ang dumating sa bahay ni Sendoh ng araw na iyon at ang hinahanap ay si Akira. Kasalukuyang papunta sana si Sakuragi sa bahay nina Sendoh para dumalaw at mangumusta pero nakita niyang pumasok ang babae sa loob ng gate. Hindi na siya tumuloy at nagkunwarian siyang hindi nakita ang babae na noon ay nakikipag usap na kay Sendoh pero kinutuban siya kaya nagtago siya sa may likod ng sakura tree pero nasisilip pa rin niya ang mga ito at nadinig ang kanilang usapan.

Sen: Melissa! Kumusta ka na? Anong nangyari sayo at ngayon ka lang nagpunta?

Narinig niyang sabi ni Sendoh sa babae.

Melissa: Long story. Kinailangan kong lumayo at pumunta muna sa Tokyo para makapag isip isip bago ako nagdesisyon na pumunta dito.

Nakita niya na napatingin si Sendoh sa kasama nitong batang lalaki.

Sen: Siya na ba ang batang…

Melissa: Siya na nga at wala ng iba. Remember? Magdadalawang taon na ang nakakaraan ng magpunta ako dito sayo.

Sen: Oo. Pwede ko bang makalimutan yon?

Melissa: kumusta ka na?

Sen: Heto. Separated na.

Melissa: Ha? Bakit?

Sen: Wag mo ng alamin at ayaw ko rin naman ng pag usapan. Ikaw, anong pakay mo?

Melissa: Tamang tama. Walang tututol sa gusto kong gawin. Makikiusap sana ako sayo na makikitira muna ako dito. Kailangan ko kasi ng tulong mo sa ngayon.

Sen: Sige. Walang probelema. Mahal kita, Melissa. Alam mo na naman na basta ikaw, hindi kita matitiis.

Melissa: Salamat, Akira. Maraming maraming salamat.

Yumakap ang babae kay Sendoh at ito man ay yumakap din sa babae. Nagngingitngit na umalis siya sa lugar na iyon habang nakakuyom ang palad. Sa isip niya, kung hindi lang nakakahiya ay baka sinugod na niya ng suntok si Sendoh at kaladkarin ang babaeng iyon. Ito ba ang dahilan ng paghihiwalay nina Rukawa at Sendoh?

….

Sakuragi: Ayaw ko na sanang sabihin sayo ang nakita ko pero hindi ko na matiis. Gusto kong malaman kung ang babaeng iyon ba ang dahilan kung bakit ka nakipaghiwalay sa kanya?

Natigilan si Rukawa habang nakikipaglaro kay Senru at saka humarap kay Sakuragi. Hindi maipinta ang itsura nito pagkarinig ng balita mula sa kaibigan.

Ru: Ano bang itsura ng sinasabi mo?

Sakuragi: Maputi at maganda. Mahaba at kulot ang buhok. May nunal na malapit sa mata.

Ru: Ha?

Nagbalik sa kanyang alaala ang lahat. 11:07am na siya ng makauwi dahil night shift siya sa pinapasukang toy company at inaasahan niya na natutulog pa ang kanyang asawa sa kanilang kwarto. Dahan dahan niyang binuksan ang pinto ng kanilang kwarto at laking gulat niya ng makita si Sendoh at ang isang hindi kilalang babae na natutulog at magkayakap na nakahiga sa kanilang kama. Hindi niya nagawang magreact ng mga sandaling iyon at walang paalam siyang umalis.

Mabilis ang naging desisyon niya. Nag empake siya ng kanyang mga gamit at tuluyan na ngang lumayas ng kanilang bahay sa Ryonan. At dalawang palantadaan lang ang pagkakakilanlan niya sa babaeng iyon na kayakap ng asawa niya. Ang nunal nitong malapit sa mata at kulot ang buhok.

Ru: Sakuragi, sa gawing kaliwa ba ng mata ang nunal na sinasabi mo?

Sakuragi: Oo

'Siya na nga ang babaeng nakita ko na katabi at kayakap ni Akira noon. Kung ganon ay tama ang hinala ko.'

Sakuragi: At…may kasama itong batang lalaki na sa tingin ko ay kaedad lang ni Senru.

Ru: Ano?! Sino naman ang batang iyon?

Sakuragi: Sa tingin ko ay anak siya nung babae.

'Baka anak nilang dalawa ni Akira ang batang iyon. Kung magdadalawang taon na ang bata ay halos kaedad siya ni Senru. Kung ganon ay nabuo ang batang iyon kasabay ng pagdadalang tao ko sa anak namin.'

Nagngitngit ang kalooban niya ng marealize ang mga bagay na iyon.

Ru: Sakuragi, alamin mo ngang maiigi kung doon na nga titira ang babaeng iyon at pagkatapos ay sabihin mo sa akin.

Sakuragi: Bakit?

Ru: Basta!

Sakuragi: Hayaan mo, Rukawa. Mag iimbistiga ako.

…

Isinama niya ang mag inang Melissa at Tetsuya sa bahay niya pang isa sa Kainan ng weekend na iyon at tuwang tuwa si Melissa ng makita ang bagong bahay.

Melissa: Ang ganda naman dito. Talaga bang pinapayagan mo muna akong tumira dito?

Sen: Oo. Hindi ko pa naman ito masyadong kailangan dahil may bahay pa ako sa Ryonan at apartment sa Shohoku. Pwede ka pang makapagtrabaho kung gusto mo. Kumuha ka nalang ng yaya.

Melissa: Oo nga. Malaking tulong ito sa aming mag ina dahil hindi na ako uupa ng apartment. Talagang mahal mo nga ako, Akira.

Sen: Oo naman, Ikaw lang naman ang nag iisip na hindi kita mahal eh.

…

Sakuragi: Ha? May bahay pa na isa si Sendoh sa Kainan? Di ko ata alam iyan? Wala namang nakukwento sina Rukawa at Mitsui sakin.

Tanong niya sa driver nila Sendoh na si Hikoichi. Itinaon niya kasi na wala si Sendoh sa bahay at nagpunta siya doon para mag imbestiga.

Hikoichi: Oo. Sabi pa nga ng ate ko, ang balita daw ay may patitirahin na raw na babae si Sir Akira sa bahay niya sa Kainan. Isang mag ina raw. At ang bali-balita nga nila doon ay kabit raw ni Sir Akira ang babaeng iyon at may anak na sila!

Sakuragi: Ha? Totoo ba yang sinasabi mo, Hikoichi?

Hikoichi: Sabi nga mga taga dito sa bahay eh, narinig ko. Lagi pa nga raw magkasama ang dalawang yon.

Sakuragi: Baka naman hindi totoo yan. May asawa na si Sendoh at si Rukawa Kaede lang iyon.

Hikoichi: Ang kaso ay hiwalay naman na sila. Bakit kasi ayaw pang umuwi ng kaibigan mo dito. Siya rin. Baka tuluyan ng mawala sa kanya ang asawa niya.

…..

Ru: Totoo ba yang sinasabi mo, Sakuragi?

Sakuragi: Pinatotohanan ni Hikoichi at ang ate niya kasi doon sila nagtatrabaho sa bahay ng asawa mo.

Ru: Kung ganon ay kailangan ko ng bumalik ng Ryonan.

Sakuragi: Para ano?

Ru: Para tuluyan ng makipaghiwalay kay Akira.

Sakuragi: Ano? At bakit hindi mo ipaglaban ang karapatan mo? Ikaw ang legal na asawa kaya dapat lang na ikaw ang tumira doon sa bahay niya.

Ru: Wala ng dahilan para gawin ko iyon. Ayaw kong maging kawawa kaming dalawa ni Senru. Iyon ang gusto niya kaya pababayaan ko siya. Pero bago yon, itotorture ko muna siya.

'I hate him! Ni minsan ay hindi ko inisip na maghanap ng ibang lalaki o babae para palitan siya. Kaya pala hindi siya gumagawa ng move para magkabalikan kami.'

Ru: Pumunta ka bukas din sa bahay ni Akira. Kailangan ay nandoon siya. Sabihin mong uuwi ako doon para hingin ang kalayaan ko.

Sakuragi: Baka naman magiging gulo lang ang pagbabalik mo?

Ru: Hayaan mo na ako, Sakuragi. Basta't bigla nalang akong babalik ng Ryonan. Sasabihin ko sayo kung kelan.

…

Kinabukasan..

Sen: Sakuragi! Buti dinalaw mo ko. Kumusta ka na? May balita ka na ba kay Kaede?

Sakuragi: Kaya nga nandidito ako ngayon dahil may pinapasabi ang bestfriend ko.

Sen: Nagkita na kayo?

Sakuragi: Hindi pa. Pero nagpahatid lang siya ng isang mensahe sa isang kakilala.

Sen: Anong pinapasabi niya?

Sakuragi: Pinapasabi ni Kaede sayo na babalik na siya dito sa Ryonan.

Sen: Talaga?! Totoo ba yang sinasabi mo? Kelan daw?

Excited na tanong ni Sendoh sa matalik na kaibigan ni Rukawa. Totoong naeexcite siya sa nalalapit nitong pagbabalik sa Ryonan. Umaasa siyang muli silang magkakabalikan na dalawa.

Sakuragi: Basta isang araw ay darating na siya para….hingin daw mula sayo ang kalayaan niya.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Akira sa tindi ng pagkabigla at parang bomba na paulit ulit na sumasaksak sa kanyang isipan ang sinabi ni Sakuragi.

TULUYAN NG MAKIKIPAGHIWALAY SI RUKAWA SA KANYA!

….

Kalat na kalat na sa buong Ryonan ang nalalapit na pagbabalik ni Rukawa at maging ang dahilan ng pagbabalik nito. Kung bakit ay hindi niya alam. Hindi maiiwasan na kumalat ang tsismis kung may napagsabihan ang kaibigan nitong si Sakuragi. Nakakalungkot lang na isipin na magiging malaking issue ang nalalapit na pagbabalik ng kanyang ex-husband. Maging ang kanyang mga kaibigan ay masyadong na burden sa pangyayari kaya kinausap siya ng mga ito.

Fujima: Oy Sendoh.. Ano ba itong nababalitaan namin na babalik na raw si Rukawa dito para tuluyan ng makipaghiwalay sayo?

Sen: Yan na nga rin ang sabi ng bestfriend niyang si Sakuragi eh.

Maki: Bakit ba kasi pinayagan mo ng ganyang katagal ang paghihiwalay ninyo? Sabi mo nga sa amin ay wala naman kayong mabigat na pinag awayan. Kung ganon ay ano ang dahilan at hindi mo hinanap ang asawa mo?

Sen: Iniisip ko kasi mga brad, wala naman kasi akong kasalanan sa pag alis niya. Para sa akin, siya ang bumalik dito ng hindi ko na siya kailanganng sunduin dahil hindi ko naman siya pinaalis.

Mitsui: Pero napakatagal ng panahon iyon. Mahal mo pa ba ang kaibigan kong si Rukawa at nagawa mo siyang tiisin ng ganyan?

Sen: Oo naman. Sobrang mahal na mahal ko siya, Mitsui. Ikaw ang nagpakilala sakin kay Kaede. Hindi nga ako tumitingin sa ibang babae o lalaki. Ni hindi nga ako nagtangkang manligaw sa iba dahil umaasa akong magkakabalikan kami.

Mitsui: Paano kayong magkakabalikan niyan kung hindi ka naman gumagawa ng paraan? Ikaw ang nagkulang, Sendoh..

Sen: Alam ko.

Kosh: Ano ngayon ang gagawin mo kung totoo nga ang tsismis na babalik na dito si Rukawa para tuluyan ng makipaghiwalay sayo?

Sen: Syempre, hindi ako papayag.

Maki: Hindi ka papayag matapos mo siyang saktan at pabayaan siya na malayo sayo? Anong klaseng utak ba meron ka? Paano niyan kung meron na pala siyang iba?

Sen: Ayokong isipin ang mga bagay na iyan. Mahal ako ni Kaede. Hindi niya magagawa sakin yon.

Kosh: Naku, Sendoh! Hindi na namin alam ang iisipin namin sayo.

….

Nakaharap si Rukawa sa salamin at pinagmamasdang mabuti ang kanyang sarili. Kahit na ipinanganak niya si Senru ay masasabing walang nabago sa kanyang kagandahang lalaki. Seksi pa rin siya at kaakit akit dahil iyon ang madalas na sabihin ni Sendoh sa kanya noon pa. Taglay pa rin niya ang kagandahang hinahangaan ng kanyang asawa.

Matapos ang dalawang taon na paghihiwalay ay magkakaharap silang muli at sa pagkikita nilang iyon ay hindi niya alam kung ano ang kalalabasan ng relasyon nilang mag asawa. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi niya alam kung ano na nga ba ang magiging decision niya matapos ang dalawang beses na panloloko ni Akira sa kanya. Noong una ang nahuli lang niyang natulog na magkatabi ang dalawa. Hindi niya inasahan na nagkaanak pa pala ang dalawang iyon.

Ayon kina Sakuragi at Haruko ay walang girlfriend o boyfriend o kinakasamang iba si Akira simula noong maghiwalay sila. Bagay na ikinatuwa niya ng lihim kaya naman hindi niya sinasabi sa kanyang mga kaibigan ang tunay na dahilan ng pang iiwan niya kay Akira. Sinarili niya ang sakit ng loob at pinanindigan si Senru. Nakapanganak na siya ng kontakin niya sina Ayako, Sakuragi at Haruko at sinabing huwag ipaalam kina Mitsui at Sendoh kung saan siya naroon pati na ang tungkol sa bata.

Kinarga niya si Senru na noon ay tuwang tuwa sa suot nitong red shohoku jersey na sinadyang ipinatahi ni Sakuragi para sa inaanak at white rubber shoes na bigay nina Ayako at Ryota. Little Rukawa Kaede ang tingin nila kay Senru dahil nga nakuha ng bata ang buong pisikal na anyo ng daddy niyang si Rukawa.

Humaplos ang maliliit na kamay ni Senru sa kanyang pisngi at saka ngumiti. Ngiting nagpapalakas ng loob niya.

Ru: Magkikita na kayong dalawa ng papa mo, anak. Pero to-torture-in natin siya at papag isipin kung kanino ka ba talagang anak. At kapag napatunayan ko na talagang hindi na niya tayo mahal ay magpapakalayo layo na tayo.

Senru: Papa..p-pap..pa.. ..

Parang naiintindihan ng bata ang mga sinasabi niya na magkikita na ito at ang papa niya.

Ru: Let's go, anak. Magtutuos na kami ng papa mo.

Pumara siya ng taxi at sumakay. Nagpahatid siya sa Ryonan district.

T.B.C

A/N: Parang ang korni na. Hehehehe. Itutuloy ko pa ba ito o hindi na?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alas siyete palang ng umaga ay nagmamadali ng nagpunta si Sakuragi sa Sendoh-Rukawa residence at walang patid nitong pinindot pindot ang door bell hanggang sa lumabas ang tao na kanyang hinahanap.

Sakuragi: Tumawag si Rukawa. Sabi niya ay darating daw siya dito ngayon.

Nawala ang antok niya sa sinabi ni Hanamichi at ngumiti siya dito ng pagkatamis tamis.

Sen: Totoo ba yan, Sakuragi?

Excited na react niya kahit na nga inaatake na siya ng takot kung papaano nga ba sila maghaharap ni Rukawa makalipas ang mahigit na isang taon.

Sakuragi: Oo. Nagpapaluto nga pala siya ng Kare Raisu, yung favorite niya.

Sen: Ako na ang magluluto noon para sa kanya. Padadagdagan ko na rin ng tonkatsu at sokiyake para marami siyang makain pagdumating siya dito. Baka kasi gutom siya sa biyahe.

Sakuragi: Ginagawa mo ba iyan para makabawi sa kaibigan ko?

Sen: Oo naman. Asawa ko pa rin siya kaya ganon.

Sakuragi: Paano kung… may matuklasan ka sa pagbabalik ni Rukawa?

Sen: ANong ibig mong sabihin, Sakuragi?

Sakuragi: Ayaw kong sa akin manggaling. Hintayin mo nalang ang pagbabalik niya.

Sen: Okay. Sige, maiwan na muna kita dito. Magluluto na ako ng mga pagkain para sa asawa ko.

…

May kirot na humaplos sa puso niya ng pumasok ang sinasakyan nilang taxi sa Ryonan district. Ito ang pinangangambahan niya, ang magkaroon ng emotional crisis sa pagbabalik niya sa lugar na ito. Habang papalapit na sila ni Senru sa bahay nila ni Akira ay lalong lumalakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya, kasabay noon ang panlalamig ng kanyang mga palad at panginginig ng kanyang mga tuhod.

Huminto ang taxi sa tapat ng bahay nila ni Akira. Mula sa di kalayuan ay nakita niya sina Haruko at Mitsui na nakatambay sa may grocery store at parang hinihintay si Sakuragi. Napatingin ang dalawa sa kanya pero parang hindi siya namukhaan dahil nakasuot siya ng sunglasses pero lumapit pa rin ang mga ito sa kanya.

Haruko: Oh my! Rukawa!, ikaw ba iyan?

Kunwa-kunwariang tanong ni Haruko para hindi malaman ni Mitsui na may alam sila kung saan talaga nagtago noon si Rukawa pagkatapos nitong maglayas at mawala sa Ryonan.

Ru: Oo, ako nga ito, Haruko, Mitsui..

Mitsui: Rukawa! Mabuti at nakabalik ka na dito! Ang tagal mo ding nawala. Saan ka ba nagpunta?

Dahil sa tuwa ay nayakap siya ng kaibigang si Mitsui at saka ngumiti.

Mitsui: Teka, s-sino ang batang ito?

Ru: Inaanak mo yan, Mitsui.. Anak ko, si Senru.

Mitsui: Ha? Anak mo? Paanong..-

Haruko: Sa loob na kaya tayo mag usap usap. Nasa loob si Hanamichi, kasama ang asawa mo, Rukawa..

Agad na binuksan ni Mitsui ang gate at naunang pumasok sa loob si Haruko kasunod ang kaibigan niyang si Mitsui. Mula sa bintana ay may nakita siyang isang bulto ng matangkad na lalaki habang kausap si Sakuragi. Kahit na nakatalikod ito at nahiwalay siya rito ng matagal ay hinding hindi niya malilimutan kung sino ang nagmamay ari ng katawan na iyon.

'Okay, Rukawa Kaede.. Inhale, exhale. Inhale..Exhale..'

Nagpapalakas siya ng loob bago tuluyang pumasok sa bahay nila.

Mitsui: Sendoh! Sendoh! Nandidito na ang kaibigan ko! Nandidito na ang asawa mo!

Kaagad na humarap ang nakatalikod na si Akira. Ngiting ngiti ito at pagkuwan ay napanganga at larawan ng matinding pagkabigla. Nagpalipat lipat ito ng tingin sa kanya at saka sa karga niyang bata.

Sen: K-Kaede..

Patakbong lumapit sa kanya si Sendoh at huminto ng halos isang dangkal nalang ang pagitan nila sa isa't isa. Saglit siyang natigilan. Ang gwapo gwapo pa rin ng kanyang asawa. Gusto niyang pigilin kung anuman ang damdaming meron siya ng mga sandaling iyon pero hindi niya magawang pigilin ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso pagkakita kay Akira.

Confused at mixed emotions ang nangyayari sa kanya ng mga oras na iyon. Hindi niya magawang magsalita ng kahit na ano. At hindi rin niya alam kung pwede pa rin niyang ituring na asawa ang lalaking kaharap ng mga oras na ito.

Sen: Kaede… God, I missed you so much.

Tumaas ang mga bisig nito para yakapin siya pero saglit itong napaatras ng mapako ang mga mata nito kay Senru. Nakita niyang umalon ang dibdib nito. Parang may gusto itong sabihin pero parang napipi. Humugot muna ito ng malalim na paghinga at tiningnan siya sa mga mata.

Sen: S-sino ang b-batang iyan?

Ru: Anak ko! Nagkaanak ako sa isang babae!

Matapang na sagot ni Rukawa. Nakita niya ang pagkagulat na rumehistro sa mukha ni Akira.

Sen: N-nagkaanak ka sa b-babae?

Ru: Oo! Kaya nga ako nagbabalik para ayusin ang dapat na ayusin at ng makapamuhay na ako ng tahimik!

Taas noong sagot niya dito. Pinalalakas lang niya ang loob niya at hindi nagpakita ng takot sa maaaring gawin ni Sendoh matapos niyang sabihin na nagkaanak siya sa iba.

Sen: Bakit mo ito ginawa? I thought, you love me.

Ru: Ikaw, may ginawa ka ba?

Ganting tanong niya at saka nilagpasan si Akira para sana pumunta kina Mitsui pero nahawakan siya ni Sendoh sa mga braso. Agad na tumambol ang kanyang dibdib ng mahawakan siya ni Sendoh at hindi niya napigilan ang pag init ng kanyang tenga. Pero pilit niyang nilalabanan ang kanyang damdamin. Huminga siya ng malalim at taas noong humarap ulit kay Akira.

Sen: Sabihin mong nagbibiro ka lang..

Nalingunan niya si Sendoh na seryosong seryoso na nakatingin sa kanya at nawala ang pagkakangiti nito sa mukha.

Ru: Pagbibiro? Sasabihin mong nagbibiro ako matapos tayong nagkalayo, ha, Akira?

Hindi nakasagot si Sendoh pero panay ang hugot nito ng malalim na paghinga. Tingin niya ay parang nagagalit ito at labis na nabigla sa kanyang mga sinabi.

Ru: Excuse me, kung wala ka ng sasabihin ay kakain na muna kami ng anak ko para makapagpahinga na rin kami. Doon kami matutulog ng anak ko sa guest room.

Pagkasabi noon ay marahang pinalis niya ang mga kamay ni Akira at walang lingon lingon na tinalikuran ang nagagalit na si Sendoh saka pumunta sa dining room kung saan ay nandoon sina Haruko at kumakain habang nagkukwentuhan.

Wish lang niya na sundan siya ni Akira at yakapin at sabihing mahal na mahal siya nito. Pero ng lumingon siya ay nakita niyang nagmamadaling umalis si Akira ng bahay nila.

….

Gusto niyang suntukin si Rukawa at sumigaw ng malakas na malakas para mabawasan ang bigat ng dibdib ng nararamdaman niya ng mga oras na iyon pero nagpigil siya ng kanyang emosyon. Hindi siya makatiis sa nararamdaman kaya nagmamadaling tinungo niya ang kanyang kotse at pinatakbo iyon ng matulin. Napunta siya sa tabing dagat na nasa loob mismo ng Ryonan district kung saan sila madalas na magkita at mamasyal ni Rukawa.

Doon niya ibinuhos ang lahat ng sama ng loob sa natuklasang masakit na katotohanan. Sumigaw siya ng sumigaw ng malakas na malakas na halos ikaputol ng litid ng kanyang lalamunan. Nakita niya ang matandang puno ng sakura na siyang naging witness sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa ni Rukawa. Binasa niya ang nakaukit sa sakura tree.

"Akira-Kaede forever"

Sa sobrang sama ng loob ay pinagsusuntok niya ang sakura tree na may nakaukit na pangalan nilang dalawa. Sobrang sakit ang nararamdaman niya sa ginawang pagtataksil ni Kaede. Bakit ito ginawa ni Rukawa? Bakit nagbalik pa ang ex-husband niya gayong may anak na pala ito sa babae?

Kahihiyan na ang naramdaman niya noong nilayasan siya nito. Ngayon ay tiyak niyang panibagong kahihiyan ang haharapin niya kapag kumalat ang balitang may anak na si Rukawa sa babae.

'Bakit ginawa mo sakin ito, Kaede?' sa isip isip niya bago napahagulgol sa kanyang mga palad.

Nang mga sandaling iyon ay tahimik na tahimik ang kapaligiran na parang nakikiisa sa sakit ng loob na nararamdaman niya. Napakasakit ng ginawa ni Rukawa sa kanya. Natapakan ng kanyang ex-husband ang kanyang pagkalalaki at gusto niyang masuklam dito ngayon.

Subalit sa huli sy nanaig pa rin ang pagmamahal niya kay Rukawa. Sa kabila ng lahat ay gusto pa rin niya itong mahalin. At kung papayag si Kaede ay tatanggapin niya rin ang bata kahit pa anak ito ni Rukawa sa isang babae. Pero ang sabi ng bestfriend nitong si Sakuragi ay nagpunta dito si Kaede ay para hingin na ang kalayaan nito? Ang ibig bang sabihin nito ay tuluyan na siyang pinalitan ni Rukawa?

Mahabang oras ang inubos niya sa tabing dagat sa pagdu-dwell sa kanyang problema. Inabot na siya ng dilim bago umalis sa lugar na iyon. Naisipan niyang doon muna siya mag-i-stay sa bahay ng bestfriend niyang si Koshino.

Kosh: Akira, saan ka galing? Kanina ka pa hinahanap nina Mitsui at Sakuragi? Di ka na raw bumalik doon sa bahay ninyo ni Rukawa simula noong dumating siya sa bahay ninyo kanina?

Sen: Nagpalamig lang ako ng ulo, Kosh.

Kosh: Alam mo na ang lahat? Na… may anak na ang asawa mo?

Tumango siya pero hinang hina pa rin at hindi ma-contain ng utak ang mga sinasabi ni Koshino.

Kosh: Nagpunta ako doon sa bahay ninyo kanina. Nagpakita sa akin si Rukawa. Nakita ko na rin ang bata. Kamukhang kamukha siya ng asawa mo pero sarado ang bibig ng asawa mo tungkol sa personal niyang buhay.

Sen: Sana ay hindi na lang siya nagbalik. Ngayon ko naramdaman ang bigat ng dibdib ng naging paghihiwalay namin.

Kosh: Hindi mo siya masisisi. Ikaw din ang nagkulang. Pinabayaan mo siyang umalis at hindi ka man lang nag aksaya ng panahon para hanapin siya.

Sen: Dahil tiwala ako na mahal niya ako.

Kosh: Nagkausap na ba kayong dalawa?

Sen: Hindi pa. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang talagang dahilan niya kung bakit pa siya nagbalik dito. Kung hihingin lang niya ang kalayaan niya, napakasakit na pagkikita ang mangyayari sa samin.

Kosh: Lakasan mo ang loob mo, Sendoh.. Don't give up!

Sen: Hindi ko kayang isipin na may babaeng naka-angkin kay Kaede. Nasasaktan ako, Kosh.

Hindi na siya nahiyang umiyak sa harapan ni Koshino. Sobrang sama kasi ng kanyang pakiramdam sa nangyari sa kanilang dalawa ni Rukawa.

Kosh: Okay lang na umiyak, Sendoh. Para mailabas mo ang sama ng loob mo pero huwag na huwag kang magtatanim ng galit. Masama iyon.

Sen: Ang sakit sakit ng loob ko. Alam ko kung gaano siya kaingat sa katawan niya. Bakit niya nagawang ibigay ang kanyang sarili sa iba?

Kosh: Alam mo, sorry ha? Pero tingin ko, hindi ko mapapaniwalaan ang kwentong iyan eh.

Sen: Bakit?

Kosh: Ilang taon na ba yung bata?

Sen: Palagay ko ay magdadalawang taon na ang batang iyon.

Kosh: Paano kung ikaw pala ang daddy ng batang iyon? Sendoh, ilang beses ng may nangyari sa inyong dalawa ni Rukawa noon bago kayo naghiwalay. High technology na tayo ngayon. Marami ng nagagawa ang siyensya sa panahon ngayon. Malay mo kung nagpa-consult siya sa isang specialist para magdala ng bata? Uso na rin kaya ang male pregnancy sa Hokkaido at Tokyo at meron ng ginawang apparatus para mai-convert ang sperm cell into egg cell. Di ba, iyan ang pinag aaralan ni Hanagata sa Tokyo kasi gusto niya na magkaroon sila ni Hasegawa ng biological baby? Hindi mo ba naisip na maaaring anak mo ang sinasabing anak ni Rukawa sa isang babae?

Natigilan siya.

Sen: Oo nga, ano? Napanood ko na rin ang article na iyan sa discovery channel.

Kosh: Kausapin mo siyang mabuti para magkaintindihan kayo. Baka sinasadya ka lang pasakitan ni Rukawa dahil sa laki ng galit niya sayo.

Pagkasabi niyon ay agad siyang tumayo at umalis para balikan si Rukawa.

….

Haruko: Kumain ka na muna, Rukawa. Lalamig na naman ang mga pagkain na niluto ni Sendoh. Pinainit ko na ang mga iyan sa microwave oven.

Tawag pansin sa kanya ni Haruko.

Ru: Sige lang. Hindi pa ako nagugutom. Dito nalang muna ako sa terrace.

Haruko: Sige. Basta kumain ka ha? Huwag kang magpapalipas ng gabi ng di ka kumakain. Uuwi na kami ni Hanamichi.

Ru: Sige, salamat. Paki-lock nalang ang gate. Ingat kayo.

Tumango si Haruko at saka siya iniwanan. Kumaway pa sina Mitsui sa kanya mula sa labas bago ang mga ito umalis. Naupo siya sa terrace at tumanaw sa langit. Nakakita siya ng mga bituin mula doon. Mga bituing minsan ay tinangka nilang bilangin ni Akira noong magboyfriend pa lang sila.

Naaalala pa kaya ni Akira ang mga bagay na may kinalaman sa kanya? Sa pagbabalik niya sa bahay nila sa Ryonan ay inihanda niyang patigasin ang kanyang puso na tulad noong hindi pa sila nagkakakilala ni Akira. Pero kaninang makita niya si Sendoh ay parang hindi niya na kayang gawin iyon. Kung magagawa lang sana ni Akira na maging honest at magsorry sa kanya, siguro ay hindi na siya magdadalawang salita at patatawarin niya ito.

Niyakap niya ang kanyang mga mga tuhod at doon siya nakarinig ng isang tikhim na nagpagulat sa kanya.

Sen: Ahem! Good evening.

Nakatayo na pala si Akira sa harapan niya. Nakapamulsa ito at nakatitig sa kanya. Sa tama ng liwanag ng buwan ay nakita niya ang mukha nito na parang malungkot. Paanong nagagawa ni Sendoh na magkunwaring malungkot matapos siyang lokohin nito? Doon siya biglang nakabawi at tiningnan niya rin ito.

Ru: Anong ginagawa mo dito?

Sen: Anong ginagawa ko dito? Syempre, nandito rin ako sa bahay ko. Bahay nating dalawa.

Pinanlakihan niya ito ng mga mata.

Sen: Pwede ba tayong mag usap?

Gusto niyang sabihin na wala na silang dapat na pag usapan. Pero naisip niya na magiging unfair siya sa kanilang dalawa kung hindi niya bibigyan ng chance ito na magsabi ng gustong sabihin.

Ru: Saan tayo mag uusap? Dito o diyan sa ibaba?

Sen: Pwedeng dito nalang?

May swing kasi sa garden nila at binili iyon ni Akira para sa kanilang dalawa at sa magiging anak sana nila. Bumaba siya mula sa terrace saka lumabas ng bahay at nagpunta sa swing. Padabog siyang umupo sa isang side ng swing. Tatabi sana si Sendoh sa kanya pero itinulak niya ito.

Ru: Doon ka sa kabila.

Sen: Bakit? Mag asawa naman tayo.

Ru: Talaga? Nakalimutan ko na yata. Basta doon ka sa kabilang side umupo kung gusto mong mag usap tayo.

Walang nagawa si Sendoh kundi umupo sa tapat niya.

Ru: O, magsalita ka na. Sabihin mo ng lahat ang gusto mong sabihin.

Napansin niya na panay hinga ng malalim ni Akira. Para bang nag iipon muna ito ng lakas ng loob para makapagsalita.

Sen: Isa lang ang gusto kong itanong sayo at sana bigyan mo ako ng magandang sagot. Bakit mo nagawa sa akin ito, Kaede?

Ru: Anong ginawa ko saiyo? Hindi kita maintindihan.

Sen: Yung batang kasama mo. Nasasaktan ako sa katotohanang pagkakaroon mo ng anak sa babae.

Ru: Hindi mo rin ba naisip na baka nakasakit ka rin kaya nagawa ko ang mga ganitong bagay?

Sen: Sabihin mo, Kaede. Sabihin mo kung ano ang nagawa kong mali. Luluhod ako sa harapan mo ngayon din para humingi ng tawad.

Ru: Alam mo Akira, hindi ko alam kung anong klaseng puso meron ka at nagagawa mo pang magkunwari. Wala kang maririnig sa akin. Pero kapag nag iisa ka na, isipin mong lahat ang mga ginawa mo at baka sakaling magbalik sa alaala mo ang ginawa mong kasalanan sa sakin.

Pagkasabi noon ay inis siyang bumaba ng swing. Pumasok siya sa loob ng bahay at malakas na isinara ang pinto kahit pa na humabol si Akira sa kanya. Dumiretso sa guest room kung saan natutulog si Senru. Napaiyak siya sa tindi ng sama ng loob kay Akira.

'Bakit ba patuloy mo nalang akong pinagsisinungalingan? Hindi naman ako nananaginip ng makita kitang may katabing ibang babae habang nakayakap ka sa kanya at siya sayo.'

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ru: Oy, Mitsui! Maganda pa ba sa tabing dagat?

Mitsui: Oo naman. Ang linis pa rin ng tubig doon. Nagpagawa pa nga si Sendoh ng kiosk doon para daw may matutuluyan pag gusto naming magpicnic doon.

Ru: Gusto kong pumunta doon, Mitsui.. Ipapasyal ko kasi itong si Senru.

Mitsui: Ipapasyal mo si Sendoh?

Ru: Sabi ko, ipapasyal ko si Senru. SENRU! S-E-N-R-U at hindi Sendoh.

Inis na sabi niya sa kaibigan.

Mitsui: Ah. Akala ko kasi Sendoh eh. Hahahah. Sige, pero huwag na muna ngayon kasi may work si Min-kun ko. Kung gusto mo sa Saturday para makasama kami. Baka mamaya ay bigla ka nalang magsuicide doon. Hahaha.

Inis na inirapan niya ito saka kinuha ang bata na naglalaro ng maliit na orange ball.

Ru: Sige. Gusto ko lang kasing pakawalan ang anak ko doon. Susundan ko lang ng mga mata ko habang takbo ng takbo sa paligid.

Biglang dumating si Sakuragi kasama ang asawang si Haruko at ang kaibigan nila na si Ayako.

Sakuragi: Anong pinag uusapan ninyo diyan?

Mitsui: Wala naman. Sabi kasi ni Rukawa ay gusto niyang pumunta sa tabing dagat sa sabado para ipasyal daw itong inaanak natin.

Ayako: Eh di sasama na rin kami para isang barkada tayo. Masaya iyon.

Tumango si Rukawa sa sinabi ni Ayako at saka humarap kay Sakuragi at kinaladkad ito palayo sa mga kaibigan.

Ru: Sakuragi,, nasaan na nga pala yung babaeng sinasabi mo? Hindi ba sabi mo ay sa bahay namin siya titira? Bakit hanggang ngayon ay hindi ko pa rin siya nakikita?

Sakuragi: Ang alam ko ay doon siya nakatira sa isang bahay ni Sendoh sa may Kainan. Ang mabuti pa, ang tanungin mo tungkol dito ay si Hikoichi. Siya yata ang may alam.

…

Ang driver nilang si Hikoichi ang agad na hinanap niya pagkauwi niya ng bahay. Wala si Akira dahil pumasok ito sa trabaho.

Ru: Hikoichi, may alam ka bang binebentang bahay doon sa Kainan? Para kasing gusto ko rin mag invest ng bahay doon eh.

Hikoichi: Ano ka ba, Sir Kaede. At bakit ka pa bibili samantalang may bahay na si Sir Akira doon.

Ru: Ha? Talaga?

Hikoichi: Oo. Kaya hindi mo na kailangang bumili ng bahay doon. Makipag ayos ka nalang kasi kay Sir Akira para may house and lot ka na. Tayo tayo nalang kasi ang magkakasama sa bahay tapos hindi pa kayo nag uusap na dalawa. Nakakalungkot kaya yun.

Ru: Mahirap ng mangyari iyon, Hikoichi. Masyado ng komplikado ang lahat.

Napatingin si Hikoichi kay Senru.

Hikoichi: Alam mo Sir Kaede, ang cute ng anak mo. Kamukhang kamukha mo siya.

Ru: Salamat.

Hikoichi: Teka, diba kaibigan mo naman din si Sir Fujima Kenji ng Shoyo? Yung boyfriend niyang si Sir Maki Shinichi, taga Kainan yon. Si Sir Maki at Sir Akira, magkaibigan din sila at alam ko malapit lang yata yung bahay ni Sir Maki sa biniling bahay ni Sir Akira doon sa Kainan. Kung gusto mo ay kausapin mo nalang din ang kaibigan mong si Fujima baka sakaling matulungan ka niya sa paghahanap doon ng bahay.

….

Sen: Sinabi mo ba kay Kaede na may bahay na ako doon?

Tanong niya kay Hikoichi ng dumating ito mula sa trabaho. Inireport kasi nito sa kanya ang naging pag uusap nila ni Rukawa.

Hikoichi: Oo. Pero nagpupumilit pa rin siya. Baka bibili na sila ng bahay doon ng babae niya para magsama sama na silang tatlo.

Sen: bakit doon pa? Parang unti unti niya akong pinapatay?

Hikoichi: Ang sabi niya sa akin ay may kasalanan ka raw sa kanya at ikaw daw ang nagtulak sa kanya kaya siya umalis dito sa bahay ninyo.

Sen: Ang alam ko lang na hindi namin pinagkasunduan ay ang umalis na kami dito sa Ryonan dahil naaapektuhan na siya sa usap usapan na pera lang ang habol niya sa akin kaya niya ako pinakasalan.

Hikoichi: Kung iyon lang ang dahilan ay hindi siguro magiging ganyan kalaki ang galit ni Sir Kaede sayo. Sobrang laki ng nakita kong dahilan sa mga mukha niya kanina habang kausap ko siya eh.

Sen: Wala na akong ibang maisip, Hikoichi.

Hikoichi: I think, may ibang dahilan.

Sen: Ano kaya yon?

Hikoichi: Iyan ang dapat mong alamin. Baka may natuklasan siya tungkol sayo kaya ka siguro iniwanan.

…..

Fujima: Halika sa loob, Rukawa.. Ito ang magiging bahay namin ni Shinichi once na makasal na kami.

Proud na sabi ni Fujima habang ipinapakita sa kanya ang structure ng bahay. Kulay green ito at modern ang disenyo ng bahay. Malalaking tiles ang ginamit dito at monochromatic ang style ng pagpe-paint na ginawa.

Ru: You mean, ganito din ang biniling bahay ni Akira?

Fujima: Oo. Kulay blue nga ang bahay na binili niya. Kakulay ng jersey nila dati noon sa Ryonan. Si Shinichi nga, dapat violet ang bibilhing bahay namin kaya lang nga ayaw ko ng violet. Sabi ko green nalang parang kakulay din ng jersey namin sa Shoyo noon. Swerte ka nga kasi may bahay na rin dito si Akira tapos may bahay pa kayo sa Ryonan at apartment sa Shohoku.

Ru: Huwag mo na ngang mabanggit banggit yan. Naiinis lang ako. Baka mamaya, kaya pala siya bumili ng bahay dito ay dahil baka may balak siyang patirahin sa bahay niya.

Fujima: Actually, sa ngayon ay may ibang taong nakatira sa kanyang bahay diyan. Isang mag ina.

Kunwari ay hindi siya nagpahalata pero parang may kumirot sa dibdib niya pagkarinig ang sinabi ni Fujima.

Ru: Talaga? Sinong mag ina?

Fujima: Hmm.. Honestly Rukawa,, hindi ko din kilala. Wala naman kasing nababanggit si Sendoh samin tungkol dito.

Ru: It's okay. Saan ba ang bahay ni Akira? Pwede bang tingnan ko yon?

Fujima: Oo naman. Tara, sasamahan kita. You have the rights, Rukawa..

Ru: Oh. May karapatan ba talaga ako?

Fujima: Oo naman. Asawa ka niya kaya ganon. Ang alam ko, kumpleto na yon ng gamit. Alam mo naman si Sendoh, very homebody. Katukin natin diyan yung babaeng nakatira.

Pigil ang emosyon ng lumabas silang dalawa ni Fujima at lumipat sa katabing bahay. Agad na nagdoor bell si Fujima at lumabas mula sa pinto ang isang babaeng kulot ang buhok at may nunal sa kaliwang mata. Ito yung babaeng kayakap ni Sendoh sa pagtulog ng gabing iyon kaya siya naglayas.

Bumigat ang pakiramdam niya ng makita ang babae. Bakit nagagawa pa ni Sendoh na itago sa mga kaibigan niya ang kasalanan nito sa kanya gayong naririto at nakatira na sa bahay nito ang babaeng ito?

Melissa: Good afternoon. Sino sila?

Hindi man lang nagulat ang babae ng makita siya. Ibig sabihin ay wala itong alam na may asawa na si Akira.

Fujima: Hi. Ako nga pala si Fujima Kenji. Magiging kapitbahay na ninyo kami ng fiancé kong si Maki Shinichi. Mga kaibigan kami ni Sendoh. Gusto sana naming silipin ang bahay niya.

Melissa: Ah. Sige tuloy kayo. Ako nga pala si Melissa. Sandali lang ha? Nasa itaas kasi si Akira at nagpapahinga.

Fujima: Ha? Andito siya?

Bahagya namang napataas ang kilay ni Rukawa pagkarinig sa pangalan ng asawa niya.

 _'So? Akira na rin pala ang tawag niya sa asawa ko at hindi Sendoh. Malamang na may malalim na talaga silang ugnayan.'_

Melissa: Madalas siyang umuuwi dito pag ganitong oras. Dito na siya nagrerest at naglalunch. Sandali lang ha?

"Mama.." tinig ng isang batang lalaki iyon na tumawg ng kanyang pansin. Karga ito ng isang babae na sa tingin niya ay yaya ng bata at parang humahabol sa ina.

Melissa: Sandali lang baby. Tatawagin ko lang si daddy.

Fujima: Daddy?!

Ngulat pa ito at tumingin kay Rukawa. Hinanapan kaagad niya ng katangian ang bata na pwedeng ihambing kay Akira pero wala siyang nakitang trace na may hawig ito sa asawa niya. Biglang sumama ang pakiramdam niya. So, totoo pala ang tsismis na may ibinabahay na si Akira dito sa Kainan? Parang hindi na niya gustong hintayin pa ang pagbaba ni Sendoh. Pero mabubuko naman siya na nasasaktan siya kung hindi niya ito haharapin.

Fujima: Bakit kaya nandidito si Sendoh?

Ru: Baka naman sila na.

Kunwari any nagbiro siya at ngumiti pa kay Fujima.

Fujima: Ano ka ba,, hindi gagawin ni Akira iyon. Kilala natin siya.

Ilang saglit pa ay bumaba na si Sendoh, kaakbay ang babae. Ni hindi ito nagulat ng makita siya at hindi rin nito inalis ang mga kamay sa pagkakaakbay sa babae.

Melissa: Sige, aakyat na muna kami sa taas.

Hinintay pa ni Sendoh na mawala sina Melissa sa tingin niya bago ito nagsalita.

Sen: Anong satin, Fujima? Buti napasyal ka?

Fujima: Wala naman. Gusto lang sana naming tignan ni Rukawa ang bahay mo. Kasi nagbabalak na rin siyang bumili ng bahay niya dito.

Sen: Talaga? Magiging magkapitbahay pa pala kami. Okay yun.

Sabi nito habang hindi naaalis ang pagkakangiti sa mga mukha.

Fujima: Weird.

Ru: Oo nga. Kung nakatagpo siguro ako ng matinu tinong lalaki ay baka hindi ko na kailanganing bumili pa ng panibagong bahay.

Fujima: Di bale, Rukawa. Ibibili mo naman yata ng bagong bahay ang babae mo.

Ru: Oo naman!

Melissa: Anong usapan iyan?!

Tinig iyon ng babae mula sa hagdan. At hindi pala tuluyang umakyat ang babae. Nakinig pa sa usapan. At parang may karapatan pang bumaba at tumabi sa asawa niya. Nakasimangot ito na tumabi at humawak sa mga braso ni Akira.

Gustong gusto niyang pandilatan ng mga mata ang babae para bigla nalang sana itong mangisay sa isang sulok. Gusto niyang ipamukha sa babaeng ito na siya ang may karapatan kay Sendoh dahil siya ang legal na asawa. Siya ang pinakasalan ni Akira.

Melissa: Anong usapan ito? Hindi yata maganda, Akira?

Sen: Sige na, Melissa. Huwag ka ng makialam dito. Umakyat ka na sa itaas ng wala ka ng naririnig. Susunod nalang ako.

Melissa: Baka inaaway ka nila. Nandidito lang ako.

' _Pa-sweet pa sila ha?_ _Parehong do-aho!'_

Fujima: Siya pala ang babaeng pinatira mo dito.

Sen: oo nga.

Walang explanation at paglilinaw na sinabi ito kung bakit nandoon ang babaeng iyon. Marahan niyang itiniklop ang mga kamao. Sobrang nagagalit na siya kay Sendoh sa oras na iyon.

Sen: Akala ko ba ay titignan ninyo ang loob ng bahay? Bakit hindi pa kayo tumuloy?

Ru: Huwag na. Baka may matuklasan pa ako pag pumasok ako diyan.

Sen: Iyon na nga ang gusto ko eh. Ang matuklasan mo ang lahat para matapos na ang lahat at magkaroon na tayo ng kanya kanyang tahimik na buhay.

Ru: Hindi naman kita ginugulo ah!

Nasaktan siya sa nakita. Feeling niya ng mga oras na iyon ay sumabog ng lahat ang pagtitimpi niya.

Sen: Sa palagay mo ba ay hindi mo ako nagulo ngayon? Nakita ko na ang panloloko mo sakin, Kaede.

Ru: Look who's talking? Sana ay sinabi mo rin iyan sa sarili mo.

Sen: Kahit na kailan ay hindi kita niloko.

Hindi siya nagsalita pero isang suntok ang pinakawalan niya na agad na dumapo sa mukha ni Sendoh na naging dahilan ng pagkatumba nito.

Ru: Matagal ko ng gustong gawin ito. Kung nagkaroon man ako ng anak, sinisiguro ko sayo na hindi ko sinira ang pangalan mo!

Pagkasabi niyon ay agad siyang lumabas ng bahay at nagtatakbo. Agad na humabol sa kanya ang nabiglang si Fujima.

Fujima: Teka lang, Rukawa. Hindi na ba kayo mag uusap?

Huminto siya at tiningnan ang humahangos na si Fujima.

Ru: Hindi na kailangan at wala na kaming dapat na pag usapan.

Pabalik na siya ngayon ng Shohoku district para doon muna mag stay kina Ayako dahil doon niya inihabilin muna si Senru habang papunta sila ni Fujima kanina sa Kainan district. Habang papunta na siya kina Ayako ay biglang tumulo ang luha niya. Sobrang nasaktan siya sa pambibintang ni Akira sa kanya. Hindi man lang ba ito nag isip at sana man lang ay nagkaroon ito ng doubt na baka anak rin nito si Senru? Ni hindi man lang nito naisip na baka nagpatulong siya sa isa pang kaibigan ni Fujima na si Hanagata para lang magpa MPREG sa tulong ng siyensya?

 _'You're such a_ _do'aho, Akira! Baka! Baka!'_

Ru: Alam mo Ayako, sana nga kinausap ko na siya once and for all. Para makaalis na kami ni Senru at magpakalayu layo na kaming dalawa ng anak ko kay Akira.

Pagkadating sa bahay nina Ayako ay agad siyang nagkwento sa babae ng tungkol sa nangyari kanina sa Kainan at matiyaga itong nakinig sa kanyang kwento.

Ayako: Sa tingin ko, hindi kayo magkakaroon ng paglilinaw sa isa't isa. Nararamdaman ko kasi na parang may itinatago kayong lihim sa inyong mga sarili. Kung ganoon nga, talagang hindi kayo magkakaunawaaan. Bakit kasi hindi kayo magkaroon ng heart to heart talk at ilabas ang lahat ng nasa loob ninyo?

Ru: Useless na yan, Ayako. Kitang kita naming dalawa ni Fujima yung babae niya doon sa bahay niya.

Ayako: Ganoon ba? Dapat nga talaga ay kinausap mo siya para na-clarify mo sa kanya kung sino ba talaga ang babaeng iyon? Malay mo tinutulungan lang niya iyon. Alam mo namang mabait ang asawa mo kaya kahit na sino ay tinutulungan niya.

Ru: Hmp! Basta ang nakita ko ay nakita ko. Meron bang tinutulungan na kung makadikit kay Akira, parang linta? Pero sobrang apektado ako noon ng kumalat ang tsismis na kaya lang daw ako nagpakasal kay Akira ay dahil sa yaman niya. At apektado na naman ako ng tsismis ngayon dahil sa iniisip nilang nagkaanak ako sa ibang babae.

Ayako: Eh bakit ka maaapektuhan eh iyan naman talaga ang totoo? Anak mo ang bata, yun nga lang, hindi mo siya anak sa isang babae.. Anak din ni Akira yan. Anak ninyong dalawa, hello?!

Ru: Oo nga pala. Ano nga ba ang dapat kong ikahiya? Wala na silang pakialam sa buhay ko.

Ayako: Yan ang tama. May karapatan ang bawat isa sa atin na magkaroon ng privacy at hindi natin obligasyon na magpaliwanag at maglinis ng mga kalat natin sa ating kapwa. Kung anuman ang naging pagkukulang natin sa ating mga sarili at sa ibang tao, it's between us and Kami-sama nalang at doon sa taong nagawan natin ng kasalanan. Yung mga nakikialam, huwag na nating pansinin.

Ru: Thanks for the advice, Ayako.

Ayako: No problem, basta ikaw. Teka, kukunin ko muna si Senru. Nandoon siya sa crib sa may kwarto ko.

Agad na umakyat si Ayako sa kanyang kwarto at kinuha ang naglalaro na si Senru sa may crib. Agad niya itong binuhat at bumaba ng hagdan.

Gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Rukawa ng makita niya si Senru na karga ni Ayako. Kaagad na nag-extend ang mga maliliit at chubby nitong mga kamay at pilit na umaabot sa kanya. Kaagad na sumalubong ang bata sa kanya at saka yumakap.

"D-dada. Dad-daddy.."

Inosenteng sabi nito at saka ngumiti ng maluwag. Nakikita niya sa anak ang mga ngiti ng kanyang asawa. Niyakap niya si Senru at agad na hinalikan sa pisngi at sa noo. Sa naging pagsasama nilang dalawa ni Sendoh ay si Senru nalang marahil ang masasabi niyang pinakamagandang nangyari sa kanyang buhay.

Ru: I love you, Senru.

"A-Ayt-tewu, daddy"

Nagulat siya ng biglang sinabi iyon ng anak. Muli niyang tiningnan ang bata at humaplos ang maliliit nitong mga kamay sa kanyang mukha at saka muling ngumiti. Parang naiintindihan ng bata ang nangyayari sa kanya at para bang gusto niitong pagaanin ang kanyang kalooban.

…

Nagsisisi siya sa masasakit na salitang binitiwan niya kay Rukawa. Hindi niya gustong sabihin iyon pero iyon lang ang paraan para maiparating dito ang kanyang sama ng loob sa pagkakaroon nito ng anak sa isang babae. Napasuntok siya sa dingding at humihingal na naupo sa sofa. Bakit kailangang mangyari ito sa kanilang dalawa ni Rukawa? Mahal nila ang isa't isa….dati. At hanggang ngayon ay wala siyang maisip na dahilan para mauwi sa ganito ang kanilang relasyon. Isa pa, kaytagal niyang niligawan noon si Rukawa. Saksi ang mga kaibigan niyang sina Mitsui kung papaano siya naghirap para lang makuha ang pagtitiwala ni Rukawa dahil marami na rin ang nagsasabi na isa itong walking ice prince ng Kanagawa at ilap sa mga tao. Tumagal ang kanilang relasyon bilang magboyfriend ng for almost 4 years hanggang sa nagdesisyon siyang pakasalan na si Kaede dahil sobrang mahal na mahal niya ito. Agad naman na sinoportahan ng kanyang mga magulang ang kanyang desisyon dahil nakita ng mga ito ang mga pagbabago sa kanya simula ng maging sila ni Rukawa. Kaya sa lahat ng paghihirap niya para lang mapunta sa kanya si Rukawa ay napakasakit na tanggapin na mauuwi lang pala sa hiwalayan ang lahat.

Pumikit siya at isinandal ang ulo sa sofa. Habang nakapikit ay inubos niya ang oras sa pag iisip ng nararapat niyang gawin.

….

7:11am

Ayako: Oy, Rukawa. May bisita ka. Yung mama ng asawa mo.

Ru: Ha? Bakit siya nandito?

Ayako: Gusto ka daw makausap. Nandiyan sa baba. Babain mo na at kausapin. Mapilit kasi.

Ru: Sige. Salamat.

Kinakabahan siya habang pababa ng hagdan at natanawan niya mula sa salas ang mama ni Akira. Ngumiti ang babae pagkakita sa kanya at agad siyang sinalubong ng yakap at halik.

Sen's Mom: Kaede, anak. Gusto sana kitang makausap. Yung tungkol sa inyong dalawa ni Akira.

Ru: A-ano pong pag uusapan natin tungkol sa kanya?

Sen's Mom: Ilang taon na ba ang anak mo, Kaede?

Nagulat siya sa unang tanong ng ginang.

Ru: Magdadalawang taon na po.

Sen's Mom: At magdadalawang taon ka na ring nawala sa Ryonan di ba?

Tumango siya at naikuyom ang mga palad.

Sen's Mom: Sa loob ba ng dalawang taon na iyon ay hindi ba sumagi sa isipan mo na bumalik kay Akira?

Hindi siya kaagad nakasagot pagkatapos ay umiling.

Sen's Mom: Bakit, anak?

Ru: May sarili po akong dahilan, ma.

Sen's Mom: Ano naman ang dahilan na iyon?

Ru: I'm sorry, ma. Pero hindi pa po ako handa na sabihin ang dahilan na iyon maging kay Akira.

Sen's Mom: Mahal mo pa ba ang anak ko?

Hindi siya kaagad nakasagot. Kung sumagot ba siya ng oo ay magkakarron ng solusyon ang problema niya? Walang dahilan para hindi siya magsabi ng totoo. Minabuti niyang maging tapat sa kanyang nararandaman.

Ru: Magsisinungaling po ako kung sasabihin ko sa inyong hindi ko na siya mahal.

Sen's Mom: Kung ganon, bakit naisipan mong makipagrelasyon sa iba at nagkaroon pa kayo ng anak?

Ru: May sarili rin po akong dahilan, ma. At sorry dahil hindi ko po kayang sabihin sa inyo ito ngayon.

Sen's Mom: Bilang mommy ni Akira at ikaw bilang anak ko na rin, gusto kong ayusin ninyong dalawa ang gusot sa pagitan ninyo.

Ru: Bago po iyon, sabihin ninyo muna sa anak ninyo na ayusin muna niya ang gusot na nilikha niya sa pagitan namin.

Sen's Mom: Anak, paano akong makakatulong niyan kung hindi ka magsasalita?

Ru: Sorry, ma. Pero kailangan pong si Akira ang dapat ninyong makausap tungkol sa mga bagay na iyan.

Nalungkot ang mukha ng ginang at parang hindi nasiyahan sa pag uusap nilang dalawa. At siya, medyo kinakabahan na rin siya sa mga pagtatanong nito sa kanya. Hindi kasi siya handa na sagutin ang iba pang mga katanungan nito.

Sen's Mom: May isang tanong nalang ako, Kaede. At sana ay masagot mo naman.

Ru: Sige po.

Sen's Mom: Nasaan ang mommy ng anak mo?

Nagulat si Rukawa at nanlaki ang mga mata. Hindi niya ineexpect na ito ang isusunod na tanong sa kanya ng mommy ni Akira. Isang tanong na hindi niya napaghandaan. Naguluhan siya. Nagpanic. Saglit lang nag isip ng sasabihin. Isang ligtas na kasagutan na magbibigay ng pruweba na hindi siya nagsisinungaling.

Ru: Basta ma, buhay pa po siya. At may koneksyon pa rin po kaming dalawa hanggang ngayon.

Sen's Mom: I see. Wala na akong gusto pang itanong. Sa tingin ko ay hindi ako makakatulong sa inyong dalawa ni Akira. Pero sana, anak. Mag usap naman kayong dalawa at ayusin ninyo ang mga sarili ninyo. Kung maghihiwalay man kayong dalawa, sana ay maging magkaibigan pa rin kayo.

Ru: Okay, ma.

Mabigat sa dibdib na sabi niya.

Sen's Mom: Sige, aalis na ako. Mag iingat ka ha?

Tumango siya at muli siyang niyakap at hinalikan ng ginang bago ito umalis ng bahay ni Ayako. Tinanaw pa niya ito hanggang sa makaalis ang kotse na siyang minamaneho ni Hikoichi.

Muli siyang natulala sa kawalan. Ni sa panaginip ay hindi niya pinangarap na mahiwalay sa asawa. Gusto niyang muling mahawakan si Akira at mahalikan. Gusto niyang makasama ito sa kanilang kama at tatabihan siya sa pagtulog at gusto niyang makita ang mukha nito once na magising siya tuwing umaga.

' _Akira,_ _hanggang dito nalang_ _siguro tayong dalawa.'_

…

Sen's Mom: Akira! Sendoh Akiraaaaa!

Agad na dumiretso ang mommy ni Akira sa bahay nito sa Ryonan at agad na pumasok sa loob. Nanggigigil itong umakyat sa itaas at binuksan ang kwarto ni Sendoh. Nakita niya ang anak na mahimbing na natutulog. Sa sobrang inis niya ay hinablot nito ang bed sheet at binalibag na naging dahilan para magpagulong gulong si Akira at malaglag sa kama. Hindi pa nasiyahan ang ginang kaya kinuha nito ang isang magazine sa bed side table at ini-roll at inihampas sa kawawang si Sendoh.

Wakk! Wakk! Wakk!

Sen: Aray, ma. Ano ba nasasaktan ako.

Nagpout siya pagkakita sa ina niya. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit bigla na lamang itong sumugod sa bahay nila na galit. Groge pa siya dahil kagigising palang niya pero hindi nakaligtas sa kanyang paningin ang paglaki ng butas ng mga ilong nito at ang pagkakadikit ng mga kilay nito. Muli siyang hinampas ng magazine na hawak nito.

Wakk! Wakk!

Sen's mom: Kung mahal mo talaga si Kaede, *wakk! Wakk!* pursue him! Kung sinasabi mo na ayaw mo siyang mawala, ibig sabihin ay tanggap mo ang nakaraan niya! *wakk! Wakk! Wakk!* Kung ganon, dapat ay gawin mo ang lahat para ma-win back mo siya!

Sen: Aray, ma. Tama na. Tama na. Ang dami mo ng hampas sa akin.

Binitiwan nito ang hawak na magazine at saka naupo sa kama bago siya pinandilatan ng mata.

Sen: Ma, hindi ko na rin alam ang gagawin ko. Hindi ko alam kung saan ako magsisimula.

Sen's mom: Ligawan mo ulit ang asawa mo, Akira. Suyuin mo siya uli!

Humihingal na sabi ng ginang habang nanlalaki pa rin ang butas ng ilong nito.

Sen: Paano kung wala na pala akong babalikan? Paano kung pag aari na pala siya ng iba?

Sen's mom: Ano ka ba?! Ikaw ang original na may ari sa kanya! IKAW ANG ASAWA NIYA! Agawin mo siya sa kahit na sino mang poncio pilato ang karelasyon niya ngayon!

Sen: At kung hindi siya magpaagaw?

Sen's mom: Huwag ka ngang panghinaan ng loob, Akira. Alamin mo ang problema para malaman mo kung paano ito masosolusyunan. Paano kung ikaw pala ang tunay na ama ng anak niya? Anak, hindi na bago ang male pregnancy dito sa Japan.

Sen: Sana nga ay tama ang hinala ko.

Sen's mom: Paano kung nagsisinungaling lang pala sayo si Kaede?

Sen: Ma, papaano ba malalaman kung talagang anak mo ang isang bata?

Sen's mom: Simple lang. Pag nakita mo ang bata, magaan ang pakiramdam mo sa kanya. Malapit ang loob mo sa kanya at masaya sa pakiramdam pag tuwing makikita mo siya. Ikaw, nakarga mo na ba ang anak ni Kaede?

Sen: Hindi pa, ma. Ni hindi ko nga rin alam ang pangalan ng anak niya.

Nagulat siya ng bigla siyang pingutin sa tenga ng mommy niya.

Sen: Araaaaay.. Aray! Aray!

Sen's mom: Nakita mo na ang bata noong nandito sina Kaede noon tapos hindi mo man lang tinanong kung anong pangalan ng bata?! Ang tanga tanga mo talaga, Akira! Nakakainis ka talagaaaa!

Muli siyang pinaghahampas nito ng magazine at ng magsawa ay saka ito tumayo sa kanyang kama at binuksan ang pintuan ng kwarto niya.

Sen's mom: Hoy Akira! Ayusin ninyong dalawa ni Kaede yang problema ninyo kung ayaw ninyong pag umpugin ko kayong dalawa.

Pananakot pa nito sa kanya bago tuluyang lumabas ng kwarto at tinawag si Hikoichi para ipagdrive siya papunta sa mall para magpalamig. He sweatdrop.

Nanging palaisipan sa kanya ang sinabi ng nanay niya. Hindi na siya muling nakatulog at buong maghapon siyang nagkulong sa kwarto sa pag iisip ng nararapat niyang gawin. Pero naisip niya na tama ang kanyang ina. Paano nga kung hindi nagsasabi sa kanya ng totoo si Rukawa?

T.B.C

A/n: To all SenRu lovers, sorry guys kung nagiging korni na ang bawat eksena. Ito na yata ang pinakakorni sa lahat ng korni na nagawa kong istorya. Babawi na lang ako sa susunod. Hehehehe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kasalukuyan silang naglalaro ni Senru ng gabing iyon. Hawak hawak nito ang maliit na orange ball saka patakbo itong pumunta sa binili niyang basketball ring sa may mall noon para i-shoot ang bola habang nakaalalay siya dito nang biglang may nagdoorbell sa bahay ni Ayako.

Agad na lumabas si Ayako at binuksan ang gate para malaman kung sino ang dumalaw sa kanya ng gabing iyon.

Sen: Good evening, Ayako. Nandiyan pa ba si Kaede? Gising pa ba siya at ang anak niya?

Ayako: Oo nandito pa sila. Nandoon sila sa likod sa may garden at naglalaro. Tuloy ka.

Sen: Salamat.

Ayako: Upo ka muna diyan at tatawagin ko lang mag ama, ha?

Tumango si Sendoh at saka ngumiti. Agad naman na nagpunta si Ayako sa back door at tinawag si Rukawa para sabihin na dinalaw siya ni Sendoh at kasalukuyan itong nakaupo sa living room.

Napatingin siya sa living room habang naglalakad papalapit sa nakaupong si Akira. Gusto niyang pairalin ang galit niya dito pero iba ang naramdaman niya pagkakita kay Sendoh. Bakit ba ganito siya? Kunwari ay nagagalit pero kinikilig pa rin siya sa kagwapuhang taglay ng kanyang asawa. Hindi na niya napiligilan ang pag init ng kanyang pisngi ng makita si Sendoh. Totoo nga bang nagbago na siya mula sa pagiging ice prince ng Kanagawa simula ng makilala niya si Akira?

Nakasuot ito ng denim pants at dark bule shirt na tinernuhan ng rubber shoes. Napalunok siyang bigla pagkakita sa kanyang asawa. Wala siyang masabi habang ang isang kamay nito ay may hawak na bouquet at ang isang kamay nito ay may hawak na basket na may lamang iba't ibang klase ng prutas. How he wish na sana ay hindi mahalata ni Sendoh ang pagba-blush niya pero mukhang malabo iyong mangyari dahil kitang kita na ni Akira ang kanyang pamumula. Bahagya niyang niyuko ang kanyang ulo para matakpan ng bangs niya ang kanyang mukha.

Sen: Good evening, Kaede. For you.

Lumapad ang mga ngiti nito pagkakita sa kanya habang iniaabot nito ang bouquet. Pasimple siyang lumingon sa gawing kaliwa niya at nakita niya si Ayako na may nakakalokong mga ngiti bago ito umakyat sa taas para pumasok sa kwarto.

Padabog niyang kinuha ang bouquet sa kamay ni Sendoh at saka sumimangot.

Ru: Anong maganda sa gabi? Bakit nandito ka?

Sen: Hindi mo ba ako ipapakilala sa anak mo?

Hindi niya sinagot ang tanong ni Rukawa. Sa halip ay napatingin ang bata sa kanya habang karga ito ni Kaede. Ibinaba ni Rukawa ang bata at sa halip na mailang at matakot ay naglakad pa ito palapit kay Sendoh.

"P-papa.. Papa.. Pap-pap..papa.." wka nito sabay buka ng maliliit at mga chubby na mga kamay na parang nagpapakarga sa kanya.

Natigilan si Sendoh at saka ibinaba ang hawak na basket sa may center table at kinarga si Senru.

"Papa...embwes." sa baby talk na wika ni Senru at humilig pa ang bata sa balikat ni Akira at saka nito pinaghahalikan si Sendoh sa pisngi. Tila natutuwang niyakap naman ito ni Sendoh. Ang kanyang anak, parang may isip ito at pinaghahalikan ang hindi nakilalang ama.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Rukawa sa sobrang gulat ng makita ang ginawa ng anak kay Akira. Mailap na bata si Senru at labis siyang nagulat sa inasal nito kay Sendoh.

 _'Ano ba naman ang batang ito? Ito ba ang tinatawag na lukso ng dugo? Naramdaman niya na ang papa niya ay si Akira?'_

May kung anong kiliti siyang naramdaman habang niyayakap at hinahalikan siya ng bata at maging ng kargahin niya ito kanina.

Sen: A-ano a-ang pangalan n-niya?

Ru: Senru.

Sen: Ang ganda ng pangalan niya. Pareho kami ng first three letters sa surname at two letters sa iyo. Siyanga pala, Senru. I have something for you.

Kinuha niya ang isa pa niyang dalang plastic bag at inabot sa bata.

"Papa…uwe…"

Sen: Ha? Ano daw ang sabi niya, Kaede? Pinapauwi na ba niya ako?

Ru: Do aho! Sabi niya, may uwi ka raw sa kanya.

Naupo siya sa sofa at kinandong si Senru. Di siya makapaniwala na kamukhang kamukha ito ni Rukawa. Parang nakita na rin niya tuloy si Kaede noong ganito pa ang edad nito noon. Inilabas niya ang mga damit at laruan na pasalubong niya sa bata.

Lumiwanag ang mukha nito ng makita ang mga damit, bola, teddy bear at isang set ng ultraman na talaga namang nakapagpasaya dito. Ngumiti ito sa kanya ng ubod ng tamis at para bang nagulat siya dahil parang nakikita niya ang way ng pagngiti niya sa bata. Sinikap ng maliliit at mga chubby nitong mga kamay na alisan ng balot na plastic ang teddy bear at tinulungan na niya itong maalis iyon. Tuwang tuwa si Senru habang inaalog ang teddy bear at ang ultraman.

Tumabi sa kanya si Rukawa. Speechless ito pero hindi niya alam kung ano ang nasa kalooban nito. Napatingin siya dito at ngumiti siya kay Rukawa bago inabot sa kanya ang basket na may lamang prutas na ipinatong niya sa center table kanina.

Sen: Para sayo din yan.

Hindi ito kinuha ni Rukawa.

Ru: Para saan naman yan?

Sen: Naisip ko lang, hindi dapat ako nagpadala sa sama ng loob na ginawa mo. Gusto ko rin isipin na may kasalanan din ako kaya nangyari ang ganito. Kaya, ito na ang the best na magagawa ko. Ang mag make up sa ginawa kong pagkukulang sayo.

Ru: Pagkukulang? Wala kang pagkukulang. Pero kasalanan, meron.

Sen: Hindi kita maintindihan, Nag ubos na ako ng oras para isipin kung ano ang kasalanang tinutukoy mo. Maliban sa hindi ako pumayag na umalis tayo ng Ryonan ay wala na akong alam na ginawa ko na hindi mo nagustuhan.

Ru: Talaga sigurong ganyan kapag may itinatagong kasalanan. Nagiging makapal ang mukha at nasasanay na sa mga palusot.

Sen: Bakit ba kasi hindi mo na ako diretsuhin?

Ru: Hindi na kailangan. Gusto kong ikaw sa sarili mo ang mag isip kung ano iyon. At kung maisip mo na, ikaw na rin ang bahala kung hihingi ka pa ng tawad sa akin o patitigasin mo yang kasalanan mo.

Nanlumo siya. Wala talaga siyang alam na kasalanan na tinutukoy ni Rukawa.

Sen: Bakit ikaw, Kaede. Wala ka bang kasalanan sa akin?

Ru: Sa palagay ko, wala.

Sen: At ano ang batang ito? Hindi ba kasalanan rin naman ito ng mabuo si Senru kasama ng babae mo?

Ru: At bakit? Nagmamahalan naman kami ng partner ko at wala akong makitang masama sa ginawa namin.

Sen: What? Ibig sabihin ay mahal mo nga ang babaeng naanakan mo at talagang tinatapos mo na ang lahat sa atin?

Ru: Ano pa nga ba? Kaya nga ako nagpunta dito di ba? Para nga hingin ang kalayaan ko at ng maging maayos na kami ng anak ko at para magpakalayu layo na rin sayo. At syempre, para magawa mo na ng legal ang mga ginagawa mo ngayon.

Sen: Hindi pa rin kita maintindihan.

Ru: mahirap talagang matanggap ng isang nagbubulag bulagan.

Sen: Kaede, huwag tayong maghiwalay!. Ayaw ko!

Ru: Kahit na may babae na ko sa buhay ko?

Sen: Kahit na! Pakikiusapan ko siya na hiwalayan ka niya at magsama tayo ulit. We can start all over again!

Ru: Too late. Marami ng nakapagitan sa ating dalawa. Hindi ko na kayang makipag ayos sayo, Akira.

Sen: Kaede, please..

"Daddy, penge.." sabad ni Senru ng mapatingin ito sa basket ng prutas na nasa pagitan nilang dalaw ni Sendoh.

Binubuo ito ng saging, mansanas, ubas at oranges. Nag alinlangan siya na bigyan ng prutas ang anak pero dumukwang ito at pilit na inaabot ang isang saging. Pumilas siya ng isang saging at idinikit kay Senru.

Ru: You like?

Senru: Subo…papa..

Binigay niya ang saging kay Sendoh at binalatan naman nito ang prutas. Parang gutom na gutom na naubos ng bata ang saging.

"Mamam.."

Tumayo si Rukawa para bigyan ito ng tubig at siya ang nagpainom ng tubig sa bata habang kandong kandong ito ni Sendoh. Hindi inaalis ni Sendoh ang tingin kay Rukawa habang pinapainom nito ng tubig si Senru. Hindi niya naramdaman ang paghangang ito sa kanino mang babae o lalaki. Kay Rukawa Kaede lang.

Hindi maiwasang magkadikit ang kanilang mga ulo habang pinapainom ni Rukawa ng tubig si Senru. How he wish na humingi ulit ng tubig ang bata kay Kaede. Maganda pa rin si Rukawa at lalo yatang gumanda pa ang kanyang ex-husband. Kung hindi lang siya nagpipigil ay kanina pa niya ito hinalikan sa mga labi. Kaya lang ay baka suntukin na naman siya nito. At nalungkot siya ng isipin niya iyon. Siya na yata ang pinaka-kawawa sa kanilang magkakaibigan kahit na siya pa lamang ang may asawa. Saan ka ba naman nakakita ng isang lalaki habang katabi mo ang asawa mo pero hindi mo man lang mahawakan o mahalikan man lang kahit na daplis sa noo.

…..

Nararattle si Rukawa sa pagkakalapit nila ni Sendoh. Halos ga dangkal na lamang ang layo nila sa isa't isa at hindi maiwasan na magkiskisan ang kanilang mga braso dahil sa pagpapainom na ginagawa niya kay Senru.

Bale ba ay parang nanloloko itong si Senru. Ang tagal uminom. Parang sinasadya nitong magpakauhaw. Tapos ay naglaro pa ng tubig. Inipon ang tubig sa bibig at saka pinalabas sa bibig. Ang nangyari tuloy ay nabasa si Senru pati na si Sendoh. Tinabig pa ng maliliit nitong kamay ang basong hawak niya na bumuhos mismo sa kandungan ni Akira.

Ru: My goodness! Ano ka ba naman, Senru! Bakit ba napakasutil mo ngayon!?

Nasigawan niya ng di oras ang bata. Parang nagdamdam naman ang bata sa kanya. Maya maya ay kumibot kibot ang labi nito at saka ngumawa ng ngumawa.

"Huwaaaaah! Wahhhhhh! Huwaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Doon natauhan si Rukawa.

Ru: Sorry, anak. Sorry. Sorry.

Tinangka niyang kunin si Senru kay Akira pero umiwas ito sa kanya. Sa halip ay yumakap ito ng mahigpit kay Sendoh at saka itinuloy ang pag iyak.

"Papa.. Daddy galet…daddy. Papaaa.. Huwaaaaaaah!" Ngumangawang sumbong nito kay Sendoh.

Lumapit na rin si Ayako para sana kunin ang bata pero ayaw din sumama ni Senru dito. Sa malas ay kay Akira nito gustong magpakarga. Napilitang tumayo si Sendoh para aliwin ang mini Rukawa pero ayaw pa rin nitong tumahan.

Sen: Kaede.. Paano ba magpatahan ng bata?

Ru: Isayaw mo!

Sen: Ha?

Ru: Gusto mo yan, ha? Sige! Magpakatatay ka hangga't gusto mo!

Naiinis na sabi niya. Napilitan si Akira na iindak ang mga paa habang niyuyugyog sa sayaw ang bata.

May sampung minuto nang sumasayaw si Sendoh habang karga pa rin si Senru ng muli niyang tangkain na kunin ang bata. Pero tinabig nito ang kamay niya at ayaw ng sumama sa kanya. Hanggang sa humina na ang pag iyak nito at isinubsob ang ulo sa malapad na dibdib ni Sendoh. Maya maya pa ay naging sleepy na ang mga mata nito at tuluyan ng nakatulog.

Sen: Nakatulog na siya. Saan ko ba siya ihihiga?

Ayako: Doon nalang sa itaas. Sa pangalawang kwarto. Doon natutulog yan kasama si Rukawa.

Tumango si Sendoh at saka umakyat sa itaas. Sumunod siya kay Ayako at ipinasok si Senru sa kwarto. Maingat na inihiga niya ang bata sa crib at hinalikan pa niya ito sa noo at sa pisngi na may bahid pa ng natuyong luha.

Sen: Goodnight, Senru. Sweet dreams.

"Ayt-tewu papa.."

Nagulat siya sa sinabi ng bata. Tiningnan niya ulit ito pero tulog na tulog na. Muli siyang ngumiti at tiningnan ang natutulog na si Senru.

Sen: I love you too, Senru.

Sabi niya sabay labas ng kwarto.

Ayako: Naging yaya ka pa tuloy ni Senru.

Sen: Okay lang.

Ayako: Naku! Kung hindi siguro kayo naghiwalay ni Rukawa, malamang may anak na rin kayong ganyang kalaki.

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa ni Sendoh. Makahulugan ang tingin ni Ayako sa dalawa samantalang siya ay nakokonsensiyang napayuko. Parang gusto na niyang sabihin kay Akira ang totoo pero sa tuwing naiisip niya si Sendoh at ang babae nito ay nawawalan siya ng lakas ng loob at napapalitan ng galit ang nasa puso niya.

Ru: Sige na. Umuwi ka na. Inaantok na ako.

Sen: Sige. Thank you sa pagtanggap mo sa akin dito.

Naiiyak siya habang umaalis si Sendoh. Kaagad siyang pumasok sa kwarto nilang dalawa ni Senru para itago ang kanyang mga luha pero nasundan siya ni Ayako.

Ayako: Halatang halata sa mga kilos mo na mahal na mahal mo pa rin ang asawa mo kaya lang ay itinatago mo ang nararamdaman mo.

Ru: Hindi ko na siya mahal, Ayako. Naiiyak lang ako para kay Senru. Naiisip ko kasi, kaharap na niya ang papa niya pero wala pa siyang kamalay malay na talagang papa nga niya ang kaharap niya.

Ayako: Hindi na mahal? Ow? Talaga? Di ko naman papaniwalaan yan. Hanggang kailan ka ba magbubulag bulagan sa nararamdaman mo, ha? Saka dahil nga sinesekreto mo. Bakit hindi mo ipagtapat kay Sendoh ang totoo ng magkaroon siya ng choice kung sino nga ba ang pakikisamahan niya.

Ru: Ayako, hindi na matter of choice ang usapan dito. Yung tamang gawin na ang involved dito. Legal na asawa niya ako at legal na anak niya si Senru. Ano ang choice na dapat niyang pag isipan?

Ayako: pero nga, wala siyang alam sa nangyayari.

Ru: Pwede bang hindi niya alam? Nakita ko silang dalawa ng babae niya doon sa mismong bahay na binili niya sa Kainan. Magkaakbay pa sila. Hindi na sila nahiya sa akin. Ni kaunting pagsisisi o hiya ay wala man lang ipinakita ang hayop na Akirang yan!

Ayako: Nakapagtataka nga ang sitwasyon na iyan eh. Pwede ba naman niyang hindi maisip na nasasaktan ka na makita siya na may kasamang ibang babae? Baka naman hindi niya babae ang babaeng iyon.

Ru: Anong tawag mo doon? At papaano mo ipapaliwanag sa akin ang batang anak ng babaeng iyon?

Ayako: Hindi ko nga rin maintindihan. Naku, ayaw ko na nga akong pakialaman. Kung gusto na ninyong maghiwalay, eh di maghiwalay kayo!

Parang naiiritang sabi ni Ayako sa kanya. Nang lumabas ito ng kwarto ay nilapitan niya ang natutulog na anak sa crib at saka umiyak. Kung nalalaman lang sana ng mga ito na pilit niyang nilalabanan ang nararamdaman niya para sa asawa.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hindi siya nakatulog ng gabing iyon. Parang naexcite siyang mabuti sa pagiging malapit ni Senru sa kanya. Bakit ganoon na lamang ang tuwa ng bata sa kanya? Para bang ang turing ni Senru sa kanya ay tunay rin siya nitong ama. At bakit parang wala siyang maramdamang sakit ng loob habang karga niya kanina si Senru? Wala rin siyang maramdaman na pagkaayaw sa bata dahil anak ito ni Rukawa sa babae.

Pakiramdam nga niya ngayon ay lunod na lunod siya sa tuwa sa ginagawang paglalambing sa kanya ni Senru. Parang nararamdaman pa rin niya hanggang nagyon na para bang nakayakap pa rin sa kanya ang bata at hinahalikan siya sa pisngi. Muli siyang napangiti ng maalala ang sinabi sa kanya ni Senru kanina habang ito ay natutulog sa crib.

 _"Ayt-tewu.. papa."_

Ibig sabihin, siya ang sinasabihan nito ng mahal siya. Kasi ang tawag ng bata kay Kaede ay daddy.

 _'Tama nga kaya ang sinasabi ni mama? Baka nga anak ko din si Senru at naglilihim lang si Kaede sa akin dahil nasaktan ko ang kalooban niya?'_

Lumapad ang mga ngiti at parang nabuhayan siya ng pag asa sa isiping iyon. Promise! Babalikan niya sina Kaede at gagawin niya ang lahat para mabalik ang pagtingin ni Rukawa sa kanya.

Agad niyang hinagilap ang kanyang phone at idinial ang number ni Ayako. Nakailang ring pa iro bago nito sinagot ang phone.

Ayako: Hello?

Sen: Ayako, si Sendoh ito.

Ayako: O, Sendoh. Ikaw pala. Bakit?

Sen: Sorry kung naabala kita. May itatanong kasi ako.

Ayako: Wala iyon. Ano bang itatanong mo?

Sen: May lakad ba si Kaede bukas?

Ayako: Naku, noong nakaraang araw pa yun nagsasabi sa amin na ipapasyal daw niya si Senru sa tabing dagat. Maganda daw kasing magpicnic doon.

Sen: Ayako, favor naman please. Huwag mo munang sabihin kay Kaede pero magkunwari kayo na magpipicnic bukas. Tapos ay magdahilan kayo na may gagawin pala kayo para kami nalang ang lumakad.

Ayako: Sige. Suportado kita, Sendoh. Ayusin na ninyo ang mga buhay ninyo. Sa totoo lang ay ayaw ko kayong maghiwalay na dalawa.

Sen: Ayaw ko rin naman na maghiwalay kami eh.

Ayako: Kaso mayroon ka pang hindi ipinaliliwanag sa kanya.

Sen: Ano ba ang dapat kong ipaliwanag?

Ayako: Ah.. Ang ibig kong sabihin ay may nakalimutan ka yatang ipagtapat sa kanya at iyon ang kanyang hinihintay.

Sen: Wala naman akong maalala na nakalimutan kong ipagtapat sa kanya. Ano ba kasi iyon?

Ayako: Sige, ganito nalang. Sunduin mo sila bukas. Ako na ang bahalang gumawa ng paraan para hindi makatanggi si Rukawa na sumama saiyo. Sana lang ay huwag mo ng sasaktan si Rukawa.

Sen: Hindi ko naman siya sinasaktan ah.

Ayako: Sus. Wala na akong masabi.

Makahulugan na sabi ng babae. Napakunot ang noo niya.

Ayako: Basta pumunta ka nalang dito ng maaga bukas. Bye.

Sen: Sige. Bye. Thanks.

Ibinaba na niya ang phone niya at saka humiga sa kanyang kama.

 _'Ano ba kasi ang kasalanan ko kay Kaede?_ _Wala akong maalala.'_

Hanggang sa inantok na siya sa kakaisip kung ano nga ba ang naging kasalanan niya sa asawa niya.

…

Naihanda na niya ang kanilang babaunin sa picnic nila ng umagang iyon. Excited siyang balikan ang tabing dagat kung saan sila madalas na tumambay ni Akira. Doon din siya madalas na natutulog sa ilalim ng sakura tree habang nag eenjoy si Akira na manghuli ng isda. Silang dalawa din ang umukit ng kanilang mga pangalan sa sakura tree noon.

Ru: Ayako, anong oras na? Bakit wala pa sina Sakuragi?

Ayako: Ewan ko nga rin kung bakit ba kasi ang tagal tagal nila? Yung kotse pa naman sana nila ang gagamitin natin.

Maya maya ay nakatanggap ng tawag si Ayako mula sa phone nito.

Ayako: Hello? Ha? Ay paano na ngayon yan? Si Mitsui? Sige sige. Okay. Mag iingat kayo.

Agad nitong ibinaba ang phone sa tenga at humarap kay Rukawa.

Ru: Sino yung tumawag?

Ayako: Si Sakuragi. Pinapasabi niya na hindi na daw sila makakapunta ngayon dahil sasamahan niya daw magpacheck up si Haruko kay Dr. Kazuya. Nakalimutan niya pala na ngayon ang schedule ng check up ng asawa niya.

Ru: Ganon ba? Kung sabagay, uunahin muna ni Sakuragi ang asawa niya. Malapit lapit na rin kasi ang kabuwanan ni Haruko.

Ayako: Pero sinabi ni Sakuragi na baka daw sina Mitsui at Kogure ang susundo satin mamaya.

Biglang nagring na naman ang phone ni Ayako.

Ayako: Hello? O, Mitsui. Ha? Pano na yan? Ganon ba? Okay. Sasabihin ko kay

Rukawa. Sige. Alagaan mong mabuti si Kogure. Bye.

Ru: Sino naman yan?

Ayako: Si Mitsui. Pinapasabi niya na hindi na daw siya makakadaan dito kasi maysakit pala si Kogure kagabi pa. Nandoon na siya ngayon sa bahay ni Kogure at aalagaan daw niya. Pinapasabi nila na sorry daw at next time nalang.

Bumagsak ang balikat ni Rukawa sa nalaman.

Ru: Ganoon ba? Sige tayo nalang ang pumunta. Sayang naman ang mga pagkain na hinanda ko kung hindi tayo matutuloy ngayon.

Ayako: Sige tayo na…Araaaaay!

Bigla itong napahawak sa tiyan at napatumba sa bermuda grass ng garden ng bahay niya. Agad na pinuntahan ito ni Rukawa.

Ru: Ayako! Okay ka lang ba? Napano ka?

Nag aalalang tanong nito sa kanya. Parang nadidisappoint siya sa mga nangyayari. Mukhang hindi pa yata matutuloy ang lakad nila ngayon.

Ayako: M-masakit ang t-tiyan ko. S-sobrang sakit.

Napapangiwi na sabi nito sa kanya.

Ru: Gusto mo bang dalhin kita sa ospital?

Ayako: H-huwag na. Kaya ko pa naman. Ipapahinga ko nalang muna ito. B-baka nasira ang tiyan ko sa kinain ko kanina.

Ru: Ano ka ba? Hindi kita pwdeng pabayaan na ganyan nalang.

Ayako: Okay lang ako. Sige na. Lumakad na kayong dalawa ni Senru para naman makapag bonding kayo ng anak mo. Huwag ka ng mag alala. Di pa naman ako mamamatay.

Biglang may nagdoorbell at nakita niya sa siwang ng gate na si Sendoh ang tao sa labas.

Sen: Hi Kaede. Hi Ayako. Pwede ko bang mahiram si Senru? Gusto ko kasi siyang ipasyal sa tabing dagat. Off ko kasi ngayon.

Ayako: Naku tamang tama. Balak kasing mamasyal ni Rukawa ngayon doon kaso hindi na ako makakasama. Masakit kasi ang tyan ko. Mukhang napasama ang pagkain ko kanina.

Ru: Ayako!

Natatarantang sigaw niya sa pangalan ng babae na parang nagpoprotesta.

Ayako: Huwag ka ng maraming arte, Rukawa Kaede. Sayang naman ang mga hinanda mong pagkain kung hindi kayo matutuloy. Sige na. Tumuloy na kayong dalawa at ng makapagpahinga na ako. Shuu! Alis! Alis!

Pagtataboy pa ng babae sa kanila. Agad na kinarga ni Rukawa ang anak at kinuha naman ni Sendoh ang basket na may lamang pagkain at isinakay sa blue sports car nito. Sumakay na rin sina Senru at Rukawa sa kotse ni Sendoh. Hindi na nakita pa ni Rukawa ang lihim na kindatan at ang makahulugang mga ngiti sa pagitan nina Akira at Ayako.

….

Sen: Mabuti nalang pala at naisipan kong pumunta sa bahay ni Ayako para yayain kayo ni Senru na mamasyal.

Pagbubukas ni Akira ng topic habang minamaneho nito ang kanyang blue sports car papunta sa tabing dagat. Hindi kumibo si Rukawa na para bang walang narinig. Ayaw niya na bigyan ng hope si Sendoh at isiping okay na ang lahat sa kanya. Walang dahilan para matuwa siya at makipag reconcile kay Akira kahit na parang nililigawan siya nito ulit.

Sen: Alam mo, Kaede, namimiss ko ang lakad na ito. Simula noong iniwanan mo ako ay hindi na ako nagpupunta sa tabing dagat. Ayaw ko kasi na makita ang mga lugar na madalas nating puntahan noon na nagpapaalala sakin sa masasaya nating araw.

Dinedma pa rin niya si Akira. Medyo naiirita na siya.

Sen: Magsalita ka naman, Kaede. Sige ka, baka mapanisan ka ng laway. Hahahaha.

Hindi pa rin siya kumibo hanggang sa naisip niya ang babaeng pinatira ni Akira sa bahay pa nitong isa sa Kainan.

Ru: Bakit ka ba kasi nandito? Hindi ka ba pupunta doon sa Kainan para dalawin doon ang mga pinatira mo?

Sen: Bakit ko naman sila kailangang dalawin ng dalawin?

Bitin pa rin ang mga kasagutan ni Akira. Parang iwas ito na pag usapan ang bagay na iyon. Nagkibit balikat siya. Bakit ba siya nagtatanong pa ng mga bagay na pwedeng magpasakit ng kalooban niya.

…

Hindi nagtagal ay sumapit na sila sa tabing dagat at nanibago siya sa itsura nito.

Ru: Maganda pa rin pala dito kahit marami ng nagbago.

Sen: Mahalaga sa akin ang tabing dagat na ito kaya pinaganda ko ng kaunti. Pinatayuan ko ng mini play ground at kiosk para pwedeng pagpiknikan.

Ru: Bababa na kami ni Senru. Isasakay ko siya sa swing.

Sen: teka, ako na ang kakarga sa kanya.

Bago siya nakakilos ay nakuha na ni Akira si Senru mula sa kandungan niya. Kinarga nito ang bata at iniupo sa swing saka inugoy ugoy iyon. Tuwang tuwa naman ang bata habang nilalaro ito ni Akira. Lihim siyang natuwa habang pinagmamasdan ang dalawa. Kung nalalaman lang sana ni Akira na anak din nito si Senru.

Ibinaba niya ang mga pagkain at inilagay sa kiosk. Doon niya pinanood ang dalawa. May sayang humaplos sa kanyang puso at lihim na humiling na sana ay totoo na nga ang tagpong nakikita niya ngayon. Na in good terms na sila ni Akira, nagkaayos na at nagsasama na ulit bilang mag asawa. Biglang napatingin si Sendoh sa kinaroroonan niya at kinarga nito si Senru at lumapit sa kanya.

Sen: Grabe na ang bigat nitong anak mo. Parang napabayaan mo na ito sa kusina ah.

Ru: kahit na single parent lang ako ay nagawa ko naman na buhayin si Senru at napapakain ng husto.

Sen: Bakit? Nag iisa ka lang bang bumuhay sa kanya? Hindi ka ba tinutulungan ng partner mo?

Bigla siyang nalito sa tanong ni Akira. Nagpanic siya at agad na nag isip ng palusot.

Ru: Ang ibig kong sabihin, madalas kasing nakadestino sa malayo ang partner ko kaya kadalasan ay dalawa lang kami ng anak ko sa bahay.

Sen: I see. Siya na ngayon ang nagwowork tapos ikaw ang naiwan sa bahay.

"Daddy..kaen penge.." Biglang sabad ni Senru sa usapan nila.

Sen: Aba, marunong na rin pala itong humingi ng pagkain.

Ru: Kaya nga pwede na yang pakawalan. Marunong na siyang dumiskarte sa sarili.

Sen: Natutuwa nga ako sa kanya kasi kamukhang kamukha mo siya. Nakuha niya lahat ng features mo.

Ru: Oo nga eh. Pero di bale, nakuha naman niya ang ugali mo.

Sen: Ha?

Ru: W-wala. Sabi ko aayusin ko lang ang mga pagkain.

Bigla siyang nadulas at gusto niyang suntukin ang sarili. Baka makahalata si Akira sa sinabi niya. Bigla siyang nataranta. Mabuti nalang at hindi na ito nagtanong at nakita niya na nakikipaglaro na naman ito sa bata.

Inayos niya ang mga pagkain nila. Siya ang nagluto ng mga baon nilang sushi, chazuke na may toppings na grilled salmon at pickles, sukiyaki with mushrooms and tofu at tempura. Sinusubuan niya ng chazuke si Senru nang agawin ni Akira ang hawak niyang bowl.

Sen: Akina. Ako na ang magpapakain sa kanya.

Nang mga sandaling iyon ay lihim siyang natuwa sa kanyang pamilya. Natutuwa siya sa pagkakataong ito. Na kahit na hindi na buo ang pamilya nila ni Akira ay nagkaroon pa rin sila ng chance na makapagpicnic ng ganito.

Pagkakain ay naglikot na agad ang bata. Naglakad at nagtatakbo agad ito habang hawak ang teddy bear na bigay ni Sendoh. Natuwa siyang pagmasdan ang anak. Actually ay ganito ang nais niyang iparanas sa bata. Nakaalalay naman si Akira kay Senru habang panay ang takbo nito at tuwang tuwang nakikipaghabulan siya sa bata. Maya maya pa ay kinarga nito si Senru at iniakyat sa slide saka ito nagpadausdos doon. Gusto niyang maging malaya ang kanyang anak habang tuwang tuwa itong naglalakad at nagtatakbo sa kung saan saan na hindi siya mag aalalang mabubunggo o masasaktan si Senru dahil nga sa nakaalalay si Akira sa bata.

Ilang saglit pa ay bumalik ulit si Sendoh sa kinaroroonan niya habang karga karga si Senru na noon ay malapad ang pagkakangiti habang hinahaplos ng maliliit nitong mga kamay ang mukha ng kanyang asawa.

"Papa…pogi..papa.."

Napangiti si Sendoh ng malapad at hinalikan niya sa noo ang bata. Nagulat siya ng biglang tumaas ang mga kamay nito at isinukbit sa leeg niya at niyakap siya ng mahigpit na parang masasakal na siya.

Sen: Nakakatuwa ang anak mo. Sobra siguro ang saya mo ng isinilang siya.

Ru: Syempre naman.

Sen: How old is he?

Ru: Magtu-two years old na siya sa isang bukas.

Sen: Talaga? You mean, nang maghiwalay tayo ay nai-conceive mo kaagad si Senru?

Nakakunot ang mga noo na tanong ni Akira at saka binitawan ang bata at hinayaang maglilikot ulit si Senru sa tabing dagat.

Ru: Oo. B-bakit? Imposible ba iyon?

Biglang tumulo ang malamig na pawis sa noo ni Rukawa. Kinakabahan na naman siya sa ginagawang pagtatanong ni Akira. How he wish na sana ay hindi nito mapansin ang pagsisinungaling niya.

Sen: At ganoon ka kadaling nakakita ng ipapalit sa akin? Imposible yatang magagawa mo iyon? Kilala kita, Kaede. Alam kong hindi ka basta bastang nagtitiwala sa iba. Nasabi sakin ni Mitsui na kahit isang babae ay wala kang pinansin noon sa Shohoku kahit na si Haruko tapos ngayon ay malalaman ko na nagkaanak ka sa isang babae? Hindi ako naniniwala sa mga sinasabi mo sa akin.

Seryosong sabi nito sa kanya habang nakatingin ito ng diretso sa kanyang mga mata. Nataranta siya sa sinabi ni Sendoh. Totoo naman kasi na ilag siya sa kahit na sinuman noon. Namimili lang siya ng gusto niyang pakisamahan hanggang sa nakilala niya si Akira at tanging ito lang nakakuha ng pagtitiwala niya.

Ru: B-bakit naman ang hindi? Syempre nung naghiwalay tayo, naghanap ako ng makakasama ko.

Biglang natuyo ang lalamunan niya kaya kumuha siya sa cooler ng soda. Agad niya itong binuksan at tinungga.

Sen: Talagang hindi ko mapapaniwalaan iyang sinasabi mo. Ano iyon? Nakakuha ka agad ng kapalit ko? Mas maniniwala pa ako kung sasabihin mo sa akin na anak ko si Senru.

Dahil sa sinabi ni Sendoh ay nagkandasamid samid siya. Sumakit ang kanyang ilong dahil dito napunta ang ibang laman ng soda na kanyang iniinom.

Sen: My God, Kaede. Are you alright? Gusto mo ng water?

Natatarantang tanong nito sa kanya at saka siya binigyan ng tubig. Kumuha pa ito ng towel sa bag at pinunasan ang nabasa niyang mukha. Inirapan niya si Sendoh at saka pahablot na kinuha ang towel mula sa kamay nito.

Ru: Ako na ang magpupunas sa sarili ko!

 _'You're so stupid Rukawa Kaede! Baka mahalata ka niya! Gosh, Sendoh Akira, tigilan mo na ang pagtatanong sakin please!'_

Lihim niyang pinagalitan ang sarili. Hindi na siya mapakali, sobrang natetense na siya sa pagtatanong ni Akira.

Naubos din niya ang tubig na binigay ni Sendoh sa kanya dahil sa tindi ng kaba na kanyang nararamdaman. Kung isasailalim lang siya sa lie detector test ay tiyak na babagsak siya.

Sen: Na-tense ka ba sa sinabi ko?

Ru: Hindi. Bakit naman ako mate-tense? Wala naman akong dapat na ika-tense.

Sen: Baka kasi nagsisinungaling ka lang.

Ru: At bakit naman ako magsisinungaling? Basta hindi mo siya anak. Anak ko siya kaya huwag ka ng mag ilusyon.

Sen: Alam mo, sana lang ay hindi ka nagsisinungaling dahil walang lihim ang hindi nabubunyag. Isa pa, nagiging unfair ka kay Senru kung ako nga talaga ang tatay niya.

Ru: Hah! Papaano mangyayari iyon? Nakita mo ba akong nabuntis at nanganak? Imposible yang sinasabi mo, Akira.

Sen: Posible iyon. May mga napanood at nabasa na akong mga article tungkol sa male pregnancy. Si Fujima...yung kaibigan ko…

Ru: O? Napano si Fujima?.. Kaibigan ko rin siya ah..

Nataranta siyang bigla. Mukhang alam na niya ang susunod na sasabihin ni Sendoh.

Sen: Yung isa pang kaibigan ni Fujima na si Hanagata Toru, nagpapakadalubhasa siya sa Hokkaido para sa experiment niyang male pregnancy kasi nga gusto niyang magkaanak sila ni Hasegawa na sa kanila mismo nanggaling at hindi inampon. At marami na ang nagpapatunay na effective ang experiment na iyon.

Ru: Alam mo, tumahimik ka na nga. Masyado kang madaldal. Bakit ba gustong gusto mo na magpakatatay kay Senru?

Sen: Simple lang. Dahil asawa kita. Mahirap bang intindihin iyon?

Ru: Basta, hindi mo siya anak. Tapos!

Maya maya ay biglang nadapa si Senru. Nakita nilang suminghot singhot ito at saka biglang umiyak ng malakas.

"Waaaaaaah! Dapa… Dapa akuuu. Waaaaah!"

Bigla silang napatakbo ng sabay sa kinaroroonan ng bata at agad na itinayo ito ni Rukawa. Nakita niya na may galos ito sa kanang tuhod. Ayaw nitong tumigil sa pag iyak kahit na anong gawin niyang pagpapatahan dito.

"Waaaaaah! Waaaaaahhhh…!"

Sen: Akina na si Senru. Baka sakaling mapatahan ko siya.

Hinayaan niyang kunin nito ang bata at saka isinayaw sayaw.

Sen: Shhhh.. Stop it, anak. Huwag ka ng umiyak please.

"Papaaa! Dapa akuu.. dapa… Waaaaaah. Sakit. Dapa… Waaaah."

Sen: San ba masakit?

Itinuro ng bata ang kanang tuhod nito na may kaunting gasgas. Bakit ganito ang nararamdaman niya? Parang nabibiyak ang puso niya pag naririnig niyang umiiyak ang bata. Hangga't maaari ay gusto sana niya ito na maging masaya. Hinipan niya ng dahan dahan ang sugat ng bata at saka pasimpleng dinampian ng halik ang tuhod na nagasgasan.

Sen: Masakit pa ba?

Tanong niya kay Senru habang pinupunasan ng kanyang kamay ang mga luha nito sa mata. Humina ng bahagya ang iyak nito hanggang sa suminghot singhot nalang. Umiling iling ang bata at saka yumakap ng mahigpit sa kanyang leeg. Patuloy lang na sinayaw sayaw ni Akira si Senru habang karga niya ito. Muli niyang hinalikan ang noo ng bata at para bang ang pakiramdam nito ay idinuduyan siya. Maya maya pa ay biglang nalaglag ang hawak nitong teddy bear at ng tignan ito ni Rukawa ay napansin niyang nakatulog na pala ito habang mahigpit pa rin na nakayakap sa mga leeg ni Sendoh.

Pinulot niya ang teddy bear at saka niya nilatagan ng kumot ang bata sa may kiosk at saka doon ito inihiga ni Akira.

Ru: Hinahanap hanap ka na ng anak ko, ah. Baka mahirapan na ako niyan. Buti kung palagi kang nandiyan para sa kanya.

Sen: Pwede naman kung gugustuhin mo.

Ru: hayan ka na naman. Nangungulit.

Sen: Kaede, pwede ba tayong mag usap ng masinsinan?

Ru: Nag uusap na tayo ngayon. Ano pa bang klaseng pag uusap ang gusto mo?

Sen: Kung anuman ang tinatago natin ay ilabas na natin. Nasasaktan ako ng malaman ko na may iba ka na at nagkaanak ka pa sa kanya. Pero mahal na mahal pa rin kita, Kaede. Gaya ng nasabi ko, nakahanda ako na ipaglaban ka at kunin ka sa kanya. Nakahanda din ako na panagutan si Senru.

Ru: hindi na mangyayari yang sinasabi mo. Hindi na kita mahal.

Sen: Hindi ako naniniwala. Alam ko na mahal na mahal mo pa rin ako hanggang ngayon.

Ru: Ang lakas din naman ng fighting spirit mo, ano?!

Sen: Dahil ganyan kita kamahal.

Ru: Huwag ka ngang baliw. I don't love you anymore!

Sa pagkabigla niya ay niyakap siya ni Akira ng mahigpit.

Ru: Ano ba, Akira! Bitiwan mo nga ako!

Sabi niya kasabay niyon ay nagpumiglas siya para makawala sa mga yakap ni Sendoh. Dahil sa ginawang ito ni Rukawa ay lalo pang hinigpitan ni Akira ang mga yakap niya sa kanyang ex-husband.

Sen: Huwag mo na akong pahirapan. Mahal kita, Rukawa Kaede. Mahal na mahal kita.

Nagulat siya ng biglang hinuli ni Akira ang mga labi niya at sabik siyang hinalikan. Noong una ay gusto niya itong itulak pero parang nawalan siya ng lakas na gawin iyon. Kaytagal niyang namiss ang mga halik at yakap nito. Si Sendoh lamang ang lalaking pinagkalooban niya ng lahat lahat. Pagtitiwala, pagmamahal, ang kanyang pagkatao at kanyang katawan. Sobrang init ng mga halik ni Akira at wala na siyang nagawa ng biglang ipasok ni Sendoh ang mga dila nito sa bibig niya. Dahan dahang binaybay ng mga dila ni Akira ang kanyang bibig at sabik nitong hinuli ang kanyang dila at saka pasimpleng sinipsip.

Rukawa gasped at narealized nalang niya na tumutugon na siya sa mga halik nito. Muling naglakbay ang mga labi ni Sendoh saka sabik na kinagat ang kanyang pang ibabang labi. The kiss was burning with passion, harsh yet so sweet. Napakislot si Rukawa ng maramdaman na tinatanggal na ni Sendoh ang pagkakabutones ng kanyang polo at ang isang kamay nito ay napunta sa kanyang likod at saka nagtaas baba na parang minamasahe siya. Bigla siyang nag init ng mga sandaling iyon at nais na niyang bumigay hanggang sa hindi na niya namalayan na pareho na silang natatanggalan ng bawat saplot sa katawan.

Sendoh cupped Rukawa's face and deepens the kiss. Now, he's responding with it. Rukawa can feel Sendoh's hand caressing his chest. He's enjoying it. He also sucked, licked and pinch his erected nipple. Because of the sensation that Sendoh gave to him, Rukawa unconsiously grabbed Akira's hair.

Maya maya pa ay muling naglapat na ang kanilang mga labi. Nagsilabanan ang kanilang mga dila habang ang isang kamay ni Sendoh ay busy sa pag a-unzip ng kanyang pantalon at ang isang kamay naman nito ay humahagod sa kanyang dibdib, humihimas at pumipisil. Muling ipinulupot ni Rukawa ang kanyang mga kamay sa batok ni Akira dahil nanghihina na siya sa ginagawa nitong pangtotorture sa kanyang katawan. Kinailangan na niya ng suporta dahil anumang oras ay maaaring tumumba siya.

Mainit na halikan na naman ang sumunod na para bang ayaw na nilang bumitaw sa isa't isa. Hanggang sa hindi na rin nakatiis si Sendoh at ipinasok na niya ang kanyang kamay sa loob ng boxers ni Rukawa. Ramdam niya ang mga ugat ng ari nito sa kanyang kamay. Sinimulang himasin ni Sendoh ang pagkalalaki ng kanyang asawa, taas baba ang kanyang kamay hanggang sa tuluyan na nitong hinubad ang boxers. Akira cut the kiss and grabbed Rukawa's dick. Sendoh squeezing it really hard and he heard Rukawa's sweetest and lustful moan. It's driving him crazy. Napapaungol si Rukawa sa sarap. Kaytagal niyang namiss ang ganito lalo pa't magdadalawang taon na silang hiwalay ni Sendoh kaya naman namatay na rin ang kanyang sex life. Muli siyang napaungol ng unti unti na siyang inihiga ni Sendoh at nagsimulang bumaba ang mga halik nito sa kanyang leeg na nag iwan pa ng marka sa kanyang puting puting katawan. Muling dumausdos ang mga labi ni Akira sa kanyang nakaexposed na dibdib, sa kanyang abs at napasinghap siya ng maramdaman ang dila nito na naglalaro sa kanyang pusod. Halos hindi na humihinga si Rukawa sa sensasyong kanyang nararamdaman ng mga sandaling iyon. Hindi pa rin nagbabago si Sendoh pagdating sa larangan ng pakikipagtalik. Magaling na ito noon at mas lalo pa yatang gumaling ngayon at ngayon ay tangay na tangay na siya sa bawat pagdampi ng mga halik nito at sa bawat paghagod ng mga ekspertong mga kamay nito sa kanyang katawan.

"Ahhhh!" He gasped and his face turning red ng maramdaman ang mga kamay ni Akira sa kanyang ari at marahang pinisil pisil bago nito sinubo ng buong buo ang kanyang pagkalalaki. Pabilis ng pabilis. Rukawa unconsciously putting his hands on Akira's head at lead him to suck his dick even more. Hanggang sa halos mapupugto na ang kanyang hininga ng maramdaman na malapit na siya, malapit na sa rurok ng kanyang kaligayahan hanggang sa sumabog na siya sa loob ng bibig ni Sendoh.

Mainit. Malapot at napakarami ang nilabas ni Rukawa pero wala siyang pakialam. Para siyang isang sanggol na uhaw na uhaw sa gatas ng ina. Nilaro laro pa ng kanyang dila ang nilabas ni Rukawa kani kanila lang bago nito tuluyang nilunok lahat. Hinagod hagod niyang muli ang sandata nito na para bang sinisimot pa kung may natira pang *juice* na nandoon bago muling umakyat ang mga halik nito papunta sa labi ni Rukawa.

Dahan dahan niyang pinatungan si Rukawa habang hawak pa rin niya ang alaga nito. Agad na ikiniskis ni Sendoh ang nakatayo niyang pagkalalaki sa maliit na butas ni Rukawa na para bang tinatantiya kung kakasya pa ito doon at saka marahan nitong pinasok.

"Aaaahhh.." Sigaw ni Rukawa at nasaktan siya sa ginawa niyang pagpasok dito. Halos hindi pa nangangalahati ang napapasok ni Sendoh at saglit siyang huminto.

Sen: God, Kaede, why do you have to be so tight?

Muling gumalaw si Sendoh hanggang sa naipasok na niya ng buong buo ang pagkalalaki niya kay Rukawa. When things are okay, Sendoh slowly move his hips and thrust deeper inside Kaede. Until he can't help himself, he went wild. Napabaling ang kanyang tingin sa kaliwa at nakita niyang natutulog pa rin si Senru sa isang sulok ng kiosk, walang kamalay malay ang bata na may ginagawa na palang milagro ang mag asawa na kasama niya. Mabuti at hindi ito nagising sa mga ungol nila at bahagyang pagyugyog ng kiosk dahil sa ginagawa nila ni Rukawa.

At first, he slowly thrusting his hard shaft inside. Slowly grinning his hips on Rukawa. Ang mga kamay niya ay nasa balakang nito para masuportahan niya ang bawat paghagod papasok sa loob. Sendoh thrust faster and deeper in him. He also kissed Rukawa's soft red lips. After a few thrust, naramdaman ni Sendoh na may bigla na lamang nangingig si Rukawa na palatandaan na malapit na naman itong labasan.

Sen: Yes, Kaede baby.. Just come for me again. Come for me please. I'm coming too..

And then, Sendoh came inside him. Kumalat din ang malapot na kulay puting likido na galing sa kanya sa mismong tiyan ni Akira dahil doon na rin siya nilabasan. They were panting and Sendoh collapsed on top of him. He also put his face on Rukawa's neck. He smells good then he claimed Kaede's lips again.

Subalit tiniis niyang hindi magpakita ng emosyon bagamat tumutugon siya sa mga halik nito. Hindi pa nagpapaliwanag at umaamin si Akira tungkol sa babae nito na nakatira sa bahay niya sa Kainan. At desidido siyang manumbat at magsalita tungkol sa babaeng iyon. Ang gusto niya ay si Sendoh mismo ang magvolunteer na magsabi ng katotohanan nang hindi niya kailangang gumawa ng pagtatanong. Sukat sa alaala ng Melissang iyon ay namayani ang inis niya sa asawa. Itinulak niya ang dibdib ni Sendoh ng ubod lakas. Nagtatanong ang mga mata nito sa kanya at napansin nilang dalawa na medyo umumbok ang kanilang mga labi dahil na rin siguro sa nabugbog ito ng mga halik nila kanina.

Ru: Walang ibig sabihin ito. Kahit na sinong lalaki o babae ang humalik o makipagsex sa akin ngayon ay ganyan rin ang magiging reaksyon ko.

Biglang nagbago ang expression ng mukha ni Akira at parang biglang nagalit. Bigla itong tumayo saka pinulot at isinuot ang kanilang mga hinubad na damit.

Sen: umuwi na tayo. Tingin ko nga ay talagang ayaw mo ng magkasundo pa tayo.

Sa duration ng pagbibiyahe nila ay hindi na nagsalita si Sendoh ng kahit na ano. Hanggang sa makarating sila sa bahay ni Ayako ay walang anuman ang lumabas mga sa bibig nito.

Ayako: O, Sendoh, Rukawa. Bakit ambilis naman yata ninyong mamasyal at nandito na agad kayo. Kumusta ang lakad ninyo?

Nagkibit balikat lang si Rukawa at saka pumasok na sa loob ng bahay habang karga pa rin ang natutulog na si Senru. Tiningnan niya ang blue sports car ni Sendoh at hinintay na lumabas ang binata kaso ay hindi ito lumabas hanggang sa pinaharurot na nito ang sasakyan. Naguguluhang napatingin si Ayako sa papalayong kotse at saka sa pinto na pinasukan ni Rukawa. Napakamot siya bigla ng ulo.

 _'Anong nangyari sa dalawang iyon?_ '

…

Hindi na nagpakita si Akira sa kanya simula ng namasyal sila. Ang hindi alam ni Sendoh ay sobrang apektado siya sa mga halik nito at sa sex na nangyari sa kanila. It only means na mahal pa rin niya si Sendoh. Kung magagawa lang sana ni Akira na maging matapat sa kanya ay wala na sanang problema. Pero bakit na patuloy na tinatago ni Akira ang lahat gayong kitang kita ng kanyang dalawang mata ang babae nito. Ano bang gustong palabasin ni Akira? Na payag siyang maging dalawa sila sa buhay ni Sendoh?

 _'Imposible. Kitang kita ko sila noon na magkayakap.'_

Naguluhan siyang lalo. Pero papaano niya bubuksan ang topic na iyon kay Akira kung ito mismo ay sarado ang bibig tungkol sa Melissa na iyon. Nagulat siya ng biglang may nagsalitang lalaki sa kanyang likuran.

Fujima: Para mapanatag ka, gusto mo bang kausapin natin iyong babae?

Ru: Ayaw kong pagsimulan ito ng gulo.

Fujima: Sa pagkakaalam ko, pinakilala ni Sendoh yang babae na yan sa tita niya.

Ru: Sinong tita? Si Tita Kazumi na kapatid ng mommy ni Akira? Hindi man lang ba nag isip si Tita Kazumi na baka babae ni Akira iyon?

Fujima: Oo, siya nga at ewan ko. Teka, ilang beses mo na bang nakita yang babae na yon?

Ru: Dalawa na. Siguro nga ay dapat ko na itong iopen sayo dahil kaibigan din kita. Matagal ko na itong itinatago. Ang babaeng iyon ang dahilan kung bakit ko iniwanan si Akira noon. Two years ago ay nakita ko silang dalawa na magkayakap sa higaan namin sa Ryonan.

Fujima: Ha?!

Ru: Masisisi mo ba ako, Fujima?

Fujima: Kung ako man ang lumagay sa kalagayan mo ay gagawin ko rin iyan. Parang hindi ko maisip na may kasamang ibang babae si Shinichi sa higaan namin. Baka hindi lang ako maglayas. Papatayin ko pa silang dalawa. Anyway, ang malaking katanungan lang diyan ay bakit hindi magawang maguilty ni Akira sa kasalanang sinasabi mo? At saka nakita na nating dalawa yung babae na iyon. Wala rin siyang sinabi.

Ru: kaya nga ayaw ko siyang sumbatang ng harapan. Siya nga ang hinihintay kong mag confess ng kasalanan niya.

Fujima: Baka naman hindi niya babae yon?

Natigilan siya. Baka nga. Gaya ng sinasabi sa kanya ni Ayako. Pero papaano maipapaliwanag ang kanyang mga nasaksihan ng umagang iyon?

Fujima: Gusto mo bang sugurin na natin yung babae na iyon?

Ru: Huwag ka ngang hot diyan, Fujima. Nagagaya mo na ang ugali ni Sakuragi.. Paano kung nagkakamali pala tayo ng hinala?

Fujima: Once and for all para lang matahimik ka na.

Ru: hayaan nalang muna natin. Bibigyan ko pa si Akira ng chance na magsabi sa akin ng tungkol sa bagay na iyan. Maghihintay ako. Kapag nagkusa siya hanggang bukas sa birthday mismo ni Senru at sa mismong anniversary namin ay bibigyan ko pa ng pag asa na mabuo kaming tatlo.

Fujima: mabuo kayong tatlo? Don't tell me…

Ru: Oo, Fujima. Anak ni Akira si Senru.

Fujima: How come?

Ru: Three months after ng kasal namin ay nagpunta ako sa Hokkaido para makipagmeet kay Hanagata. Nabasa ko kasi sa isang article na nag eexperiment siya tungkol sa male pregnancy. Hindi na ako nagdalawang isip na subukan iyon dahil gusto kong magkaanak kami ni Akira ng hindi umaapon ng kahit na sinong bata. Hanggang sa nabuo nga si Senru. Pumasok muna ako sa trabaho ko noon na pang night shift at kinabukasan ay excited akong ibalita kay Akira na magkakaroon na kami ng biological baby. Pagpasok ko sa kwarto namin, ako ang nagulat dahil nga nakita ko silang magkayakap niMelissa na iyon sa higaan pa mismo namin. Tapos iyon na, naglayas na ako.

Fujima: Oo nga pala. Kaklase at kaibigan ko din yang si Hanagata noon sa Shoyo at talagang dedicated siya sa mga paggawa ng mga kung anu anong experiment. Hindi ko alam na nagpunta ka pala sa kanya. Pero effective naman dahil nandiyan na si Senru. At naiintindihan din kita kung bakit ka naglayas at nawalang parang bula dito sa Kanagawa.

Ru: Hindi mo pa rin ba siya nakikita, Fujima?

Fujima: Sino? Si Sendoh? Naku hindi.. Hindi na nga rin daw nagpapakita maski kina Koshino. Ang alam ko doon siya ngayon sa Kainan kasi nakita daw siya doon ni Shinichi at nanghingi pa raw si Sendoh ng two weeks na leave sa trabaho.

Ru: Baka talagang nag give up na siya sakin. Nasaktan ko naman kasi siya kahapon. Baka narealized niya na mas mahal niya talaga si Melissa kesa sakin.

Fujima: Ano ka ba? Mahal na mahal ka ni Sendoh. Bakit ba kasi nag iisip ka ng ganyan?

Ru: Ano ba kasing gagawin ko? Nawawalan na ako ng pag asa na magkabalikan pa kaming dalawa.

Ano ba itong nangyayari sa kanya? Dati rati ay siya itong may gustong mang torture kay Sendoh pero parang bumaligtad yata ngayon ang sitwasyon. Siya ang hindi mapakali sa hindi na pakikipagcommunicate ni Akira sa kanya. Ginive up na ba talaga siya ng tuluyan ni Sendoh dahil sa pagmamatigas niya?

 _'Tuluyan na_ yata _akong magiging_ _ex-husband. Kami-sama, huwag naman sana. Mahal ko pa rin si Akira. Mahal na mahal ko pa rin siya.'_

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is an abrupt ending. Sorry guys kung tinapos ko na agad. Hinabol ko kasi talaga ito para sa SenRu's Day. Hope you like it guys. Hindi ko pa alam kung magsusulat pa ba ako or hindi na dahil sobrang busy na ako. Napromote na kasi ako sa work. Yehey! Happy SenRu's Day everyone! SenRu rocks! Fall711 is now signing off!**

Chapter 7

Nang hapon na iyon ay nakatanga na naman siya sa terrace nina Ayako at nag iisip. Syempre, si Akira ang iniisip niya at ang biglaang pagdidisappearing act nito. Bukas na ang deadline niya para kay Akira. Kinabukasan na kasi ang birthday ni Senru at hindi pa rin ito nagpapakita sa kanya. Nasa ganoon siyang pag iisip nang biglang tumunog ang doorbell. Nakita niya si Ayako na lumabas ng gate at saka pinapasok ang isang babae. Agad siyang nagbaba ng tingin at laking gulat niya ng makita ang babae na naging dahilan ng pang iiwan niya kay Akira. Nakatingin ito sa kanya sa may terrace.

Melissa: Good afternoon. Pwede ba tayong mag usap?

Nakasimangot siyang bumaba ng hagdan at hinarap ang babae.

Ru: Bakit ka andito? Anong kailangan mo?

Malamig ang kanyang tono na tanong niya sa babae at saka pasimpleng kinuyom niya ang kamao.

Melissa: May kailangan kang malaman tungkol sa akin, samin ni Akira.

Ru: Bakit ba ginugulo ninyong dalawa ang buhay ko? Nandidito ka ba para ipamukha sa akin na naagaw mo na ang asawa ko? Pwes, wala akong panahon na makinig sa sasabihin mo. Sayo na ang asawa ko! Ay mali, sayong sayo na pala ang ex husband ko!

Tumalikod siya at inihakbang ang mga paa para umalis. Naiinis siya kay Ayako dahil pinapasok nito ang babae. Naiinis siya kay Melissa dahil inagaw nito sa kanya ang kanyang asawa. Naiinis siya kay Akira dahil hindi man lang ito nagpunta sa kanya para humingi ng tawad at mas lalong naiinis siya sa kanyang sarili dahil nagmumukha na siyang kawawa sa paningin ng mga taong nasa paligid niya. Natigilan siya ng biglang magsalita ang babae sa kanyang likuran at hindi niya inaasahan ang sumunod na sinabi nito.

Melissa: Kapatid ako sa labas ni Akira kaya naging tikom ang bibig niya tungkol sa akin. Iniisip niyang baka isipin mo na gagayahin din niya ang ginawa ni daddy na mambabae at iwan mo siya kaya di niya pinaalam sayo. Pinakilala niya ako kay Tita Kazumi, kapatid siya ni daddy pero nagalit sakin si Tita Kazumi sa ginawang pambababae ni daddy at sinabi niyang hindi daw kami kikilalanin kahit na kadugo niya kami. Pinoprotektahan lang ako ni Akira kaya ginawa niya iyon.

Biglang umiyak ang babae at napaupo ito sa malaking bato habang nagkukwento.

Melissa: Si Akira at ang mommy lang niya ang kumilala sa akin. Ang iba nilang kamag anak ay nagagalit sa akin. Hindi nila matanggap na isa rin akong Sendoh dahil nga bunga ako ng pambababae ni daddy. Pero si Akira at ang mommy niya, tinanggap nila ako at tinuring nila ako bilang tunay nilang kapamilya. Kaya noong bagong kasal ninyo, nagkaroon ako ng malaking problema at kay Akira ako tumakbo. Nabuntis kasi ako ng boyfriend ko at iniwanan. Parang gusto ko ng magpakamatay noon at si Akira lang ang nagbigay sa akin ng lakas ng loob. Hindi ako lumapit sa mommy niya kasi nahihiya din ako.

Biglang hinarap ni Rukawa ang babae.

Ru: B-bakit mo ito sinasabi sakin? Inutusan ka ba niya?

Melissa: hindi. Hindi nga niya alam na nagpunta ako dito. Noong isang araw pa siyang maysakit. Lagi siyang tahimik at hindi kumakain. Palagi siyang nagkukulong sa kwarto at iyak ng iyak. Iniisip kong malaki ang problema niya at ayaw kong isipin na baka isang araw ay makita ko nalang siya na nagpakamatay.

Ru: Ha?

Melissa: Inisip ko na ikaw lang ang makakatulong sa kanya. Lagi ka niyang iniisip. Mahal na mahal ka niya at hanggang ngayon ay malabo pa rin sa kanya kung bakit mo siya iniwanan. Kaya nakikiusap ako sayo, Rukawa. Puntahan mo siya. Hirap na hirap na ang kalooban niya sa kaiisip sayo.

Ru: My God, Melissa! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry..Sorry. Naghinala ako sa inyo noon ng makita ko kayong dalawa na magkayakap sa kwarto namin habang natutulog. Hindi ko alam na magkapatid kayo kaya noong nakita ko kayo ay agad akong nag impake at umalis ng walang paalam.

Melissa: ha? Naku, hindi na naisip ni Akira na ako pala ang dahilan ng pag alis mo. Mas lalo palang dapat na kayong mag usap para maayos na ninyo ang lahat. Sorry, Rukawa. Sobrang tuliro na kasi ang utak ko noon kaya siya ang naisip kong lapitan at sa kanya ako nagbuhos ng sama ng loob sa boyfriend kong nang iwan sakin.

Ru: Di na bale. Sorry rin kasi pinaghinalaan ko kayong dalawa. Nasaan ba si Akira? Gusto ko siyang makita.

….

Pagpasok niya sa bahay ni Sendoh sa Kainan ay bumulaga na kaagad sa kanya ang nakadisplay na wedding picture nilang dalawa ni Akira. Hindi niya ito nakita noon ng magpunta silang dalawa dito ni Fujima dahil sa binubulag siya ng matinding selos.

Ru: Melissa, matagal na ba ito dito?

Tanong niya sa babae habang nakatingin sa wedding picture.

Melissa: Dinatnan ko na yan ng tumira ako dito. Hindi mo ba napansin ng magpunta kayo dito ni Fujima?

Umiling siya.

Melissa: Pumasok ka ng master's bedroom at lalo kang magugulat. Heto ang duplicate key ng kwarto niya.

Ru: ha? bakit?

Melissa: huwag ka ng magtanong pa. Sige na. Hindi na kita sasamahan doon. Ako na ang bahala kay Senru.

Kinuha nito mula sa kanya si asenru at niyakap siya ni Melissa bago siya tuluyang umakyat sa taas.

Ru: Melissa, I'm sorry and thank you.

Melissa: Wala iyon. Naiintindihan kita. Alam kong mahal na mahal mo ang kapatid ko kaya ganon nalang ang reaksyon mo noong nakita mo kaming dalawa sa kwarto ninyo. Sige na.

Nasa tapat na siya ngayon ng master's bedroom at humigop muna siya ng hangin bago kumatok.

…..

Ilang araw ng naghihina si Sendoh dahil sa trangkaso. Hindi siya makatulog ng maayos at ayaw rin niyang kumain dahil si Rukawa ang palagi niyang iniisip. Hindi niya kayang mawala si Kaede sa kanya. Kung mawawala man si Rukawa sa kanya, mas mabuti ng mamatay nalang siya kesa makita si Rukawa na may kasama ng iba.

Nang bigla siyang matigilan. Parang may kumakatok. Hanggang sa palakas ito ng palakas. At kilalang kilala niya ang taong ganoon kung kumatok.

' _Kaede!'_

Pakiramdam niya ay bigla siyang lumakas at agad na tumayo sa kama. Pinahiran niya ng kanyang kamay ang namumugto niyang mga mata at saka binuksan ang pinto. Bigla siyang natuwa ng makita ang mukha ng kanyang asawa. Pumasok si Rukawa sa loob at ito na mismo ang nag lock ng pinto. Labis itong nabigla ng makita ang wallpapers sa dingding at kisame. Puro pictures nilang dalawa.

Sen: …..Kaede.

Ru: Akira.. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please patawarin mo ako, Akira. Sorry..

Nanginginig ang tinig ni Rukawa at saka ito yumakap sa kanya.

Nagulat si Sendoh sa ginawa nito sa kanya. Parang hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na may kayakap siya sa mga oras na iyon. At ang katawan na nakayakap sa kanya ay pagmamay ari ni Rukawa. Kinurot niya ng palihim ang sarili at nasaktan siya. Totoo nga itong nangyayari at hindi siya nananaginip. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang mga braso nito na nakasabit sa kanyang leeg, ang matangos at perpekto nitong ilong na nakasubsob sa kanyang balikat at ang amoy ng buhok nito na gustong gusto niya. Unti unti niyang itinaas ang nanginginig niyang mga kamay at pumulupot ito sa maliit na bewang ni Rukawa.

Sen: You don't have to say sorry, baby. Ako ang may kasalanan. Tiniis kita.

Ru: No. Wala kang kasalanan. Ako ang may kasalanan. Ako ang may mali. Naghinala ako ng masama sa inyo ni Melissa. Inisip ko na babae mo siya. Nakita ko kasi kayong magkayakap sa higaan natin kaya ako umalis ng walang paalam.

Sen: Ha?

Nabigla si Sendoh sa rebelasyong sinabi niya at bahagya siyang inilayo. Doon na napaiyak si Rukawa sa harapan niya.

Ru: I'm sorry, Akira. Hindi ko gustong iwan ka. Labag na labag sa kalooban ko na umalis pero dumumi ang isip ko at inisipan ko kayong dalawa ng masama.

Sen: Pero hindi ko siya….

Ru: Sssshhh..

Pinigilan siya ni Rukawa sa sasabihin niya.

Ru: Alam ko na ang lahat. Sinabi sakin ni Melissa. I'm sorry, Akira. Patawarin mo ako.

Mariing hinawakan ni Sendoh ang magkabilang pisngi ni Rukawa habang magkadikit ang kanilang mga noo.

Sen: Listen, baby. Kahit na kelan ay hindi kita pinalitan. At kahit na ano pa man ang nangyari sayo ay hindi nagbago ang pagmamahal ko sayo. Iwanan mo na partner mo at magsimula tayong muli. Ako ang asawa mo.

Ngumiti at tumango si Rukawa bilang pag sang ayon. Mariing humaplos ang mga palad ni Sendoh sa kanyang mukha at tuluyang pinahiran ang kanyang mga luha.

Ru: Pero bigyan mo muna ako ng konting panahon para pag isipan yang sinabi mo.

Sen: Hanggang kelan? Sabihin mo at willing akong maghintay.

Ru: Bukas. Sa mismong birthday ni Senru. Pwede bang tulungan mo ako sa paghahanda sa pagse-celebrate ng second birthday ng anak ko?

Sen: Bukas? Anniversary din natin bukas ah. By all means. Para sayo.

Muli siyang niyakap ng mahigpit ni Akira at hinalikan siya nito sa kanyang noo.

" I love you so much Kaede."

Dinig na dinig ni Rukawa ang bawat paghinga nito. Nasa kanang tenga ni Rukawa ang mukha ni Sendoh at ang lapit lapit ng mukha nila sa isa't isa. Pababa ng pababa ang kaliwang kamay nito sa kanyang hita at hinimas himas iyon ni Sendoh habang busy naman naman ang bibig nito sa kanyang tenga at bahagya siyang napakislot ng bigla itong kagatin ng asawa niya at saka dinilaan.

"I want to make love to you again, Kaede." Sabi ni Sendoh sa kanyang punong tenga na may sexy and husky voice.

"Akira, you turning me on…" anya habang unti unting tinutulak si Sendoh sa sofa ng kanilang master's bedroom. Napaupo ito doon habang nakatitig sa kanya. Nanatiling nakatayo si Rukawa while biting his lower lip sexily habang tinatanggal nito isa isa ang mga suot nitong damit sa mabagal na paraan. He can see Sendoh's breathing became heavily.

Sen: Wala na bang ibibilis pa yan, Kaede?

Nakasimangot na tanong nito sa kanya na parang atat na atat na itong sugurin siya.

He chuckled and Sendoh is looking straight in his eyes. There, he saw lust, happiness and love.

Ru: it'll be worth the wait, baby. Just relax, okay?

Sen: Sure. You're the boss tonight.

Tuluyan na niyang nahubad ang mga suot niya at nalantad na ang kanyang seksing katawan sa harap ni Akira. He can now see the lust and raging passion on Sendoh's eyes. Lumapit siya dito and he sit on Sendoh's lap. Agad naman siyang hinalikan ni Sendoh at mahigpit na niyakap habang ang kamay nito ay agad na humawak sa kanyang alaga at saka nagtaas baba. Napaungol siya habang magkadikit pa rin ang kanilang mga labi at naglalabanan ang kanilang dila. Damang dama na niya ang pang ibabang parte nito sa katawan niya kahit pa na nakasuot pa ito ng pantalon. Marahan niyang hinimas ang pamumukol ng alaga nito sa pantalon ni Sendoh.

Ru: Hmm..Akira, you're hard..

Rukawa whispered seductively against his mouth.

Sen: I want to make love to you now, Kaede. As in now!

Ru: I want it hard, Akira.

Lumayo si Rukawa ng bahagya kay Sendoh at tinitigan ito sa nga mata habang marahang gumagalaw ang balakang at ikinikiskis ang kanyang pwetan at pagkalalaki sa maselang parte ng katawan ni Sendoh.

Sen: Ohhhh! Okay. I'll make it hard for you, love.

"Hmmmm…" Rukawa moaned against his mouth. Sendoh also moving his hips at sinasalubong din niya ang bawat paggalaw ng katawan nito. He started unbuttoning Sendoh's clothes at damang dama niya ang matitigas na mga muscles nito at ang 6 packs abs na talaga namang halos ikatulo ng laway niya. He started unbuckling Sendoh's belt. Kitang kita na may isang matigas na bagay na gustong gustong kumawala sa suot nitong pantalon. He opened his fly at inilabas na niya ang kanina pang bagay na gustong gusto ng pumasok sa katawan niya na alaga ni Sendoh.

"Hmmm…" Hinawakan niya ito. Hot and hard. Tinulungan na siya ni Akira na mahubad ang suot nito. Now, he's sitting on Akira's lap, naked. What a sexy scene. Umalis siya sa kandungan ni Sendoh at tumabi siya dito. Yumuko siya habang hawak pa rin niya ang alaga nito at narinig niya ang mga ungol na pinakawalan ni Akira habang nagtataas baba na ang kanyang kamay. Inilapit niya ang mukha dito at dinilaan ang ulo.

"Ahhh.. Kaede…" Sendoh growls. He sucked its tip while his hands continue to move. Sendoh gets a grip of his hair and pushes his head deeper to his dick. Naging sunod sunod ang pag ungol nito. Akira's other hand is caressing his back and squeezing it gently. Naramdaman niya ang pagpasok ng daliri nito sa kanyang butas. He gasped. Rukawa looked at him and smiled as he moved his fingers faster on Rukawa's hidden pleasure. The raven haired boy continue to licked his length and played his tongue on the tip of it. Sendoh moving his hips too.

Patuloy ang paglabas masok ng mga daliri ni Sendoh sa kanyang butas habang patuloy din ang pagtaas baba ng kamay niya at pagsubo sa alaga nito. Umangat siya ng bahagya at muling hinalikan ang malambot na labi ni Sendoh. Muling naglaban ang kanilang mga dila habang naglalakbay ang kanyang mga kamay sa matitigas na muscles ng kanyang asawa. Akira cut the kiss and he guide him again to suck his dick once more. He placed his lips around him and sucked Sendoh tentatively, running his tongue over the tip.

"Kaede… You're great.." Ungol nito.

Tumayo si Sendoh at binuhat si Rukawa at maingat na inilapag sa kama. Umangat siya at pinagpantay ang mga mukha nila.

"My Kaede, you are beautiful." He smiled and claimed Rukawa's lips. He positioned himself and buried his face on Kaede's neck.

Sen: Are you ready?

He asked. Rukawa nodded and hugged him. Naramdaman niya ang pagkalalaki nito sa kanyang butas.

"Hmmm… Aaahhh.." The raven haired boy groans as he penetrate himself inside him. Sendoh also growls. Nag angat ito ng mukha at tinitigan siya. He kissed his lips and bites his lower lip. He kissed his neck while his hips moves and keeps on banging himself in him.

"Argh.." Sendoh groans as Rukawa moves his hips to keep up with Akira. Bumangon siya and he stared at his handsome husband while their body's still united. Ipinulupot niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa mga leeg ni Sendoh habang patuloy silang sumasayaw ng nakaupo. Maya maya pa ay muli siyang inihiga ni Sendoh at ipinatong ang mga paa niya sa balikat nito and he thrust himself deeper.

Akira bangs himself harder and deeper and he rewarded it with a loud moan.

"Akira… Akira…" Hinawakan niya ang balakang nito and helped Sendoh move inside him. Pabilis naman ng pabilis ang kilos ni Sendoh sa loob niya. Pakiramdam niya ay punong puno siya. Sendoh's length was so impressive. Malaki, mahaba, matigas.

Hinugot ni Sendoh ang sarili mula sa loob niya.

"Ahhhhh!" The unfamiliar feeling came. Sanay siyang nasa loob niya si Sendoh. He eases himself out in one swift movement, pinadapa siya ni Sendoh.

Ru: what are you doing?

Sen: I'll take you from here.

Inangat nito ng konti ang balakang niya at dahan dahan ulit siyang pinasok.

"Aaaahh…" Napahawak siya sa bedsheet ng maramdman niyang muli ang pagkalalaki nito sa kanyang butas.

"Harder Akira… Harder…"

Sendoh moves inside him in a delicious way. He's kneading and squeezing him behind while thrusting himself.

"What a sexy ass, Kaede." He whispered and hit the raven haired boy by surprise.

' _Damn, Kaede. You turning me on even more.'_

"Ahh… Hmmm… You're so tight Kaede. Ang sarap mo." He whispered again. Kaede moved his hips para salubungin ang bawat ulos ni Akira. He moves in succession, niyakap siya nito habang dinidilaan ang kanyang tenga.

"Ahhhh… Akira, I'm coming."

Rukawa cried Sendoh's name when he came. Malalakas na ungol at mabibigat na paghinga ang pumupuno sa bawat sulok ng kwarto at wala silang pakialam na dalawa kung marinig man sila ni Melissa sa ibaba. Bakit ba? Eh mag asawa naman sila at. At natural lang na gawin ito ng mag asawa.

He gasped. Sendoh moved Rukawa's hips to keep along with him. Mas binilisan pa niya ang paggalaw sa loob nito. Rukawa wrapped his legs on Akira's waist at iyon ang naging dahilan para lalo pang ibaon ni Sendoh ang kanyang alaga sa kaloob looban ni Rukawa. Naramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng kapit ni Sendoh sa balakang niya.

"Kaede.. Kaede.. I'm coming.."

He buried his dick even more and he spilled his juice on Kaedes. He moans Kaede's name over and over again as Rukawa moves his hands on Akira's length to release his juice habang nakapasok pa rin si Sendoh sa kanya.

Pinaharap siya ni Sendoh and he kissed him then Sendoh collapsed in top of him.

"That was great, baby." He whispered on Kaede's ear. "Mahal na mahal kita Kaede." Sabi nito sa kanya habang hinahawi nito ang nagkalat na ilang hibla ng buhok niya sa kanyang mukha na nabasa ng pawis dahil sa ginawa nila kanina. Namula siya sa sinabi ng kanyang asawa at lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya.

"Ch.. Mahal mo lang yata ako dahil pumayag akong makipag sex sayo nung namasyal tayo sa tabing dagat saka ngayon eh." Nakapout na sabi niya.

Marahang tumawa si Sendoh at saka siya dinampian ng halik sa noo at ilong.

"It's not a sex, my Kaede. What we did is making love, baby. Yeah, sex is great but making love with the one you love is awesome."

Lalo siyang namula sa sinabi nito.

"Ch.. Ang dami mong alam." Sabay pisil niya sa matangos na ilong ni Sendoh. "Oo na, Mr. Sendoh Akira. Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal din kita."

"I love you more Mrs. Sendoh Kaede."

Pagkasabi noon ay biglang gumalaw ulit si Sendoh sa ibabaw niya. Biglang nanlaki ang mga mata ni Rukawa. Naalala niyang hindi pa pala nito tinatanggal ang kanyang pagkalalaki sa kanyang butas.

"Hey Akira! Anong ginagawa mo?!"

"Errr.. Tapos na kasi ang first half? Ito kasi pang second half na. Hahaha."

"First half? Second half? Ano ito, basketball lang?"

"Pwede rin. Pero syempre itong ginawa natin, shoot muna bago dribble. Hahaha."

"Akira, ang bastos mo talaga! Manyak!"

"Hahahaha! Manyak na kung manyak pero kung ikaw lang din naman ang mamanyakin ko, eh di mas okay na okay. Hmmmmm." Sabi nito habang nakasubsob ang mukha nito sa kanyang leeg habang pinapaliguan na naman siya ng mga halik.

"Hindi ka ba napapagod?" Tanong niya dito habang pinapabayaan niya si Sendoh na halikan siya sa leeg. Napangiti siya at tumaas ang kanyang mga kamay para yakapin si Akira.q

"Hindi.. I haven't done this for so long. Imagine? Magdadalawang taon na akong walang ganito?" Reklamo nito sa kanya. "So, we're not yet done."

Bigla siyang tumawa ng mahina sa narinig at nagpout naman ito sa kanya bilang sagot.

"Tapos ngayon, tinatawanan mo pa ako. Kasalanan mo talaga ito my dear kitsune kaya humanda ka. Hahahahha." He chuckled seductively. He pulled him closer and kissed his beautiful boy again.

"Akira.. I.. Aaahhh.." Hindi na niya naituloy ang sasabihin dahil muli na namang gumalaw ang kanyang asawa sa ibabaw niya at maging siya ay nalunod na rin sa kasarapan at sa kasiyahan na kanilang nararamdaman ng mga sandaling iyon.

…

July 11, 2015

Matapos silang magkasundo ni Akira ay dumating na rin sa wakas ang araw na pinakahihintay niya. Sa tabing dagat niya naisipang i-celebrate ang birthday party ni Senru at naging very supportive naman si Akira dito. Si Sendoh at ang mga kaibigan nito ang nagpasimuno sa paglalagay ng decorations, pag aayos ng mga lamesa at upuan at pati na rin ang mga gagamitin sa games.

Nakita niyang masayang masaya si Akira at ito na rin ang nagprisintang gumawa ng three layers na cake bilang regalo. Sa cake ay nilagay nito na galing iyon kay Daddy Kaede at Papa Akira. Bale dalawang cake ang ginawa nito. Isang birthday cake na para kay Senru at isang anniversary cake para sa kanilang dalawa.

 _'Kung nalalaman lang niya na tama lang na iyon ang ilagay niya sa cake ni Senru.'_ Bulong ni Rukawa sa isip niya.

Nang oras na ng celebration ay sobra na siyang natuwa. Kung anuman ang naglalaro sa isipan ng mga bisitang tsismoso at tsismosa ng mga oras na iyon ay wala na siyang pakialam. Basta't masayang masaya siya dahil natupad na ang pangarap niya na magcelebrate ng birthday si Senru na kasama si Akira. Nang mga sandaling iyon ay nagpapalaro na ng iba't ibang uri ng games si Akira habang karga nito si Senru. Lumayo siya ng bahagya sa mga ito at pinanood niya ito sa malayo hanggang sa naisipan niyang ilabas ang kanyang DSLR at kinunan ng stolen shots ang mag ama habang masayang masaya ang mga ito na nakikipagkulitan sa mga bata.

Nakita siya ni Akira at saglit na nagpaalam kina Sakuragi para ito na muna ang mamahala sa mga palaro na gagawin pa. Lumapit ito sa kanya at tinabihan siya. Iyon ang hinihintay niyang pagkakataon.

Sen: Ang saya ng birthday party ni Senru. Bakit hindi nagpunta ang mommy niya?

Ru: Wala siyang mommy.

Sen: Ha? Anong wala siyang mommy? Yung partner mo kako bakit wala? Hindi mo ba siya ininvite?

Ru: Wala siyang mommy pero ininvite ko yung partner ko. Actually ay nandito siya.

Sen: Ha? Wala siyang mommy pero nandito ang partner mo? So, lalaki rin pala ang kinakasama mo? Ang gulo mo, Kaede. Hindi mo man lang siya pinakikilala sa akin? Nasaan ba siya at sasabihin kong iwan ka na niya para bumalik ka na ulit sakin.

Ru: ang dami mong tanong Akira. Mamaya nalang. Sandali. May regalo rin sayo si Senru.

Sen: Regalo? Para sa akin? Para saan?

Ru: Para daw sa anniversary natin ngayon. At para sayo daw talaga ang regalo ni Senru.

Sen: Pero, bakit para sa akin lang?

Ru: Basta. Huwag ka ng maraming tanong. Buksan mo nalang yang back pack ni Senru at may makikita kang sobre. Yan yung regalo niya sayo.

Agad na binuksan ni Akira ang back pack na nakasabit sa likuran ng bata at dinukot niya mula roon ang isang sobre. Agad niyang binuksan ang sobre at napanganga itong bigla habang nanlalaki ang mga mata.

Sen: Oh my God! Birth certificate ito ni Senru…at..at.. ako din ang nakalagay na ama ng bata?

Ru: Oo, Akira. Anak natin siya. Tunay mo siyang anak. Pinuntahan ko si Hanagata sa Hokkaido para mag-undergo ng male pregnancy. Hindi talaga ako nagpasama sayo sa Hokkaido dahil gusto sana kitang i-surprise. Nang layasan kita ay buntis na ako at hindi ko na nasabi sayo. Siya ang pinakamagandang nangyari sa akin at isinilang ko siya sa mismong anniversary natin kaya naisipan kong pagsamahin nalang ang last name nating dalawa kaya nabuo ko ang pangalang SENRU.

Napaiyak si Akira sa harapan niya at saka pinaghahalikan ang bata. Rumehistro ang tuwa sa mukha ni Sendoh at saka malakas na sumigaw.

Sen: Yeeeeees! Yes! Yes! Yeesssss! Ahhhhh!

Biglang lumingon ang mga bisita nila sa kinaroroonan nila at nakita nila si Sendoh na nagtatalon sa tuwa habang karga karga nito ang naguguluhang si Senru.

Fujima: Mukhang alam ko na ang nangyayari.

Ayako: Me too.

Mitsui: Buti naman at nagkaayos na ang dalawang iyan.

Sakuragi: Mabuti nga at nagkaayos na yang dalawang ungas na yan, kung hindi, mapipilitan talaga akong itali silang dalawa para lang makapag usap.

Sen: Anak ko si Senruuuu! My God! Anak namin siyang dalawa ni Kaede. Ang saya saya kooo!

Ru: Ano ka ba, Akira. Nakakahiya sa mga bisita. Pinagtitinginan na nila tayo.

Sen: Wala akong pakialam sa kanila. Kayong dalawa ni Senru ang mas importante sa akin.

Lumapit pa si Akira ng bahagya sa kanya at nagkatitigan sila sa mata. Biglang tumingin si Senru kay Akira at saka tumingin kay Kaede. Nagpalipat lipat ng tingin ang bata sa dalawang matangkad na lalaki. Maya maya pa ay biglang tumaas ang maliliit nitong kamay at biglang niyakap si Rukawa. Karga pa naman ni Sendoh ang bata at bigla siyang hinila ni Senru sa kanyang leeg para yakapin. Sobrang bilis ng pangyayari at hindi niya namalayan na sa paghila na ginawa sa kanya ni Senru ay biglang maglalanding ang kanyang labi sa mamula mulang labi ni Sendoh.

Nanlalaki ang kanilang mga mata habang magkadikit pa rin ang kanilang mga labi. Biglang nakabawi si Rukawa at bahagyang lumayo kay Sendoh. Pareho nilang tiningnan si Senru na may nakakalokong ngiti.

"Daddy..kwiss papa.. tsup! Tsup! Hihihi!" Sabad ng bata saka bigla humagikgik.

Sen: Ikaw anak, ang sutil mo. Ginawa mo ba talaga iyon para i-kiss ako ng daddy mo?

Sunod sunod na tumango ang bata. Ngumiti silang dalawa ni Akira at sabay na hinalikan ang magkabilang pisngi ni Senru bago muling naglapat ang kanilang mga labi. Halos maubusan silang dalawa ni Akira ng hangin bago sila naghiwalay.

Sen: Anak, gusto mo na bang magkaroon pa ng isa pang kapatid? At ng isa pa? At ng isa pa? At ng isang isang isang isang isa pa?

Ngumiti ng malapad ang bata at sunud sunod na tumango habang hinahaplos nito ang mukha ni Sendoh.

Ru: Andami naman yata niyan? Baka hindi ko na kayanin yan?

Natatawang sabi niya sa asawa.

Sen: Eh di yung ibang anak natin, ako din ang magdadala. Pupunuin ko ng mga bata ang bahay natin sa Ryonan at Kainan. Hahahaha.

Napangiti siya ng makahulugan.

Sen: Bakit ka nangingiti diyan?

Ru: Wala naman. Akala ko kasi matutuluyan na ang pagiging ex-husband ko.

Sen: Hindi mangyayari iyon. Never! Gagawa at gagawa ako ng paraan para mabalik ka lang sa akin.

Niyakap nilang dalawa si Senru at napapikit siya habang nakangiti. Tapos na ang paghihirap ng kalooban niya. Never na ulit na mangyayari na iiwan niya si Akira.

Sen at Ru: Happy birthday, Senru. We love you, anak.

"Whappy Senwu's Dweey, daddy..papa..Ayt-tweru"

Sen: Yeah. Happy Anniversary, Kaede. I love you, baby.

Ru: Happy Anniversary, Akira. I love you forever.

The End


End file.
